What Really Happens in Teen titans Studio
by Ausar The Vile
Summary: All the story about what truly happening in the Teen Titans studio. Mostly a disaster and chaos if you ask me. Rated T for many strong languages in this fic..
1. First day at the job

AUTHOR NOTE: I'M BACK! And this time, I will not using script mode story! I even appear in this fic as Ify (Robin1996ify)

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen titans or even Puss in Boots…

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: first day at the job<p>

" dude, I was glad that you're the tv series producer now." Said Beastboy. After what happen in 'talk show with the star' show( A/N: read my 'teen titans interview' fanfic if you need to know what happen.) the original tv producer decided to quit from his job , and give it to Ify. " yeah! I just can't believe why the producer decided to quit, anyway..) said Ify. Ify and Beastboy now walking to the 'Teen titans' studio, were Beastboy will guide Ify for everything she needs to know in the studio. When they opened the door, they shocked to saw a very 'interesting' moments. The crew were food fighting, Cyborg was throwing waffles to every where( it landed to a very bad luck cameraman..) , Starfire was shooting with her starbolts to a crazy fangirls..( because they were 'torturing' Robin with their kisses and touches..) , and Raven was out of nowhere to be found.. " This is what happens inside the studio?" asked Ify in confused looks. " Nope, they never actually do that.." replied Beastboy. And out of nowhere, some crazy dude who were naked, start yelling " STRIP PARTY!". " Is that Alex? I thought he's not a drunk person?" said Beastboy pointing to the naked guy. Luckily, the chaos were stop after hearing a very loud voice ," WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?". All the crew, including Ify and Beastboy looked to sources of the loud voice came from. " Phew.. Glen saved us from that chaos.." said Beastboy.

After a major studio clean up, Beastboy guided Ify to her new office. " This will be place for you to work, and you also have your own assistants which they will be in here in…" Beast boy looked to his watch. ".. 5 minutes". " 5 minutes? But , they working shift is started an hours ago" said Ify. " Glen gave them exceptional for the working shift." Explained Beastboy. " so, who will be my assistants?" asked Ify. Beastboy looked to Ify with a mischievous grins and said " Puss in Boots and Kitty Softpaws, they are your assistants.." and with that, an explosive can be heard from the back of the studio. " They here! See, I told you they will be here in 5 minutes!"

* * *

><p>AUTHOR NOTE: what do you guys think? In this fanfic, I make Beastboy to be my best friend and Puss and Kitty are my assistants? Imagine that! Review this chapter please! Reviewer like you guys always help me to update this fic!<p> 


	2. On the 'Divide and Conquer' set

AUTHOR NOTE: again with the 2nd chapter! This time, is not gonna be pretty… MUHAHAHA..!

DISCLAIMER: I didn't own every elements in this fanfic!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: On the 'Divide and Conquer' set<p>

In the studio, all the crew are preparing the set for 'Teen titans' first episode, the 'Divide and Conquer' episode. While the crew were making the background set suddenly, " DUDE! ALEX DOING A STRIP DANCE AGAIN!" yelled Beastboy. And, all the crew including Ify and Beastboy running to Alex to stop whatever he doing.

" wow! Could this day can't get even worse?" said Ify, after all the crew 'conquering' Alex. Suddenly, an explosion can be heard right at the film prop..

" I said to soon.."

DIVIDE AND CONQUER: TAKE ONE

"You know, Cinderblock, normally the bad guys break out of jail" said Beastboy

"And I can think of five good reasons why you don't want to break in!" said Robin.

" ONE!" yelled Robin

"TWO!" yelled Starfire

"THREE!" yelled Beastboy

"Four.." yelled Raven( actually, she's not yelling)

"THE PIZZA DELIVERY GUY IS HERE!" yelled Cyborg, while he rushed to the studio front door.

"CUT!" yelled Ciro, the director.

" What was that all about?" yelled Ify to Cyborg, who were just about to bite his 'meaty' pizza.

" I'm hungry, and this studio food is taste like a crap.." said Cyborg while he chewing his delicious pizza.

DIVIDE AND CONQUER: TAKE TWO (in another scene..)

"Jailbreak? I don't see any jailbreak?" said Beastboy after turning back from his gorilla form.

"None of us would have seen one if Cyborg hadn't messed up!" Robin looks away.

"Me? I messed up nothing! You got in my way!" yelled Cyborg

"You were too far forward, and Cinderblock got away because of it!"yelled Robin

"You saying this is my fault? You're the one who spiked Alex's drink!" yelled Cyborg

" Wait? That's not even in the script!" said Beastboy.

"CUT! " yelled Ciro. " Cyborg, what's going on with you?"

"Ciro! Robin is the reason why Alex always gets drunk!" yelled Cyborg pointing to Robin.

"Really Robin? You're the one who spiked Alex's drink?" said Ify with a ' I'm watching you' look.

" eh.. No?" said Robin shrinking into anime chibi form and sweat dropped.

" His lying.." said Raven.

" all we need is the proof to find out that if friend Robin is not innocent or he is.." said Starfire.

" But! I am really innocent! I didn't spiked Alex's drink!" yelled Robin.

" of course! Because it wasn't you who did it.."

All the crew and the stars including Ify looked to the source of the voice.

"Kitty? What are you doing? And why there's a security tapes with you?" asked Ify.

" I was checking the security video, while I suddenly found something interesting in the yesterday security tape.." said Kitty, while she put the tape into the video tapes player. And, all of the peoples saw a suspicious person who were spiked Alex's drink in the video.

" Hey! I know him! That's Speedy!" said Robin pointing to the television.

"Speedy? How come he can get in here? He's supposed to be here when we planning to make the Season two!" said Glen.

" maybe we should double improvement for security, and also put a ' Speedy proof' in every of our beverages" suggested Ify.

" I like your idea.." said Glen.

AFTER THE 'DIVIDE AND CONQUER' PLAYS IS OVER..

" Hey! Did anyone sees Puss?" asked Kitty.

" He's with Beastboy.." answered Ify, while she's preparing to go home." Why you looking for him?"

"He has the car key.." said Kitty (A/N: imagine, cats were driving a car..)

Suddenly, Robin running to studio front door, while he being chased by bunch of fangirls and Starfire keep shooting starbolts on the fangirls..

" RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" yelled Robin.

" Should we help him?" asked Ify.

" No, we shouldn't. he still owe me my twenty bucks." said Kitty.

* * *

><p>AUTHOR NOTE: second chapter is done! Please review! Reviewer like you guys always help me to update this fic!<p> 


	3. More chaos and Wikipedia?

AUTHOR NOTE: chapter 3! I love writing this fic!

DISCLAIMER: lalalala.. no! I didn't own Teen titans or even Puss in Boots! What do you guys want?

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: more chaos and… Wikipedia?<p>

" DUDE! Someone stole my 'Batman ' comic book!" Beastboy looks very frustrated, especially about losing his comic book…

" Eh.. is that your book?" said Ify, pointing to the book, which is on the coffee table.

" THANKS!" Beastboy snatched his comic book. But, suddenly…

"HEY GUYS! ALEX STRIPTING AGAIN!" yelled some cameraman.

And like you guys already knows, the crew, Beastboy, and Ify _once again_ restraining Alex..

" How come Alex still drunk? We already 'Speedy Proof' all of our beverages!" said Cyborg. "Yes, we even improve more security and ' guards of body' all around the ' studio of tv'.." said Starfire.

" this is idiotic, I'm out of here.." Raven walks away from the studio( again..)

AFTER ONE EPISODE PLAYS AND BUNCH OF FANGIRLS HAS BEEN BURNED BY STARFIRE(what the?) LATER..

" dude, can I use your laptop?" asked Beastboy to Ify. Ify has another spare laptop in her office so, she wouldn't mind letting the grass stain to use her laptop.( since she is the producer, she has more than one laptop..)

" Okay, but make sure it's still in one piece." Said Ify.

"No problem! Beside, all I want is to search the information about 'cat ' in Wikipedia!"

ONE SEARCH AND ROBIN BEING CHASED BY FANGAYS (wow?) LATER..

" Ify? Do you want to see this?" asked Beastboy. His face looks like he just found bigfoot mixed with leprechaun…

" What is it?"

"Look at this interesting information about 'cat' that I just found!"

Ify looked to the Wikipedia about 'cat'..

'_Cats have a rapid breeding rate. Under controlled breeding, they can be bred and shown as __registered__ pedigree pets, a hobby known as __cat fancy__. Failure to control the breeding of pet cats by spaying and neutering and the __abandonment of former household pets__ has resulted in large numbers of __feral cats__ worldwide, with a population of up to 60 million of these animals in the United States_ _alone.'_(A/N:this information is real! Try search it on Wikipedia!)

"Wow! I wonder what would happen if cats breeding like a machinegun!" Both Ify and Beastboy laughing at that fact.

" Okay, lets see another!" said Beastboy

'_Cats have excellent __night vision__ and can see at only one-sixth the light level required for human is partly the result of cat eyes having a __tapetum lucidum__, which reflects any light that passes through the __retina__ back into the eye, thereby increasing the eye's sensitivity to dim light. Another adaptation to dim light is the large pupils of cats' eyes. Unlike some big cats, such as tigers, domestic cats have slit pupils. These slit pupils can focus bright light without __chromatic aberration__, and are needed since the domestic cat's pupils are much larger, relative to their eyes, than the pupils of the big cats. Indeed, at low light levels a cat's pupils will expand to cover most of the exposed surface of its eyes. However, domestic cats have rather poor __color vision__ and (like most non-primate mammals) have only two types of __cones__, optimized for sensitivity to blue and yellowish green; they have limited ability to distinguish between red and green, although they can achieve this in some conditions.'_

" Is that the reason why you like your cat form? More than any of your animal forms?" asked Ify.

" Yes, and they also extremely cute too." Beastboy shifted into cat form and start meowing.

"Hey! This one is looks interesting!"

'_Female cats are seasonally __polyestrous__, which means they may have many periods of __heat__ over the course of a year, the season beginning in spring and ending in late autumn. Heat periods occur about every two weeks and last about 4 to 7 days. Multiple males will be attracted to a female in heat. The males will fight over her, and the victor wins the right to mate.'_ (it means, female cats has a lots of sexual desire..)

Ify and Beastboy just stare there like and dumb person.

" Okay… this one is little bit too far for our age.." said Beastboy nervously.

"Beastboy? Today is spring season, right?" asked Ify. Suddenly, they realized something.

"OH MY GOD! KITTY!" yelled Ify and Beastboy and the same time.

" Yo! Have any one sees Puss or Kitty? I need them to send this files.." said Cyborg.

"CYBORG!We were try to finds Puss and Kitty too!"

"Calm down! What happen with you two, anyway? And why you both feels like there's gonna be danger or something?" asked Cyborg.

"I'll explain later, right now we need to find Puss before is too late!" said Beastboy.

"Too late for what?"

" Do you want to see porn movie cat edition?"

" Wait, you mean.. " Cyborg start realizing something. "Please don't tell me, this is Spring already?"

"YES! YES IT IS!"

And as you can see, all of Titans and the tv crew start searching around the corner of the studio.

MEANWHILE..

Puss came out from the janitor closet, his fur were messy, his hats were upside down, and his cape were a little bit 'torn out'.

"Kitty is.. AWESOME!" yelled Puss happily.

* * *

><p>AUTHOR NOTE: I know the ending look a little bit corny, but please review this fic!. Reviewer like you guys are AWESOME!<p> 


	4. The visit from Ify's brother

AUTHOR NOTE: chapter 4! I writing this, while I'm watching Spy Kids 3.. weird heh?

DISCLAIMER: I didn't own Teen titans or even Puss in Boots..

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: the visit from Ify's brother<p>

"Beastboy! I've got some good news!" Ify was excited as an Easter bunny, she even accidentally pushed Robin into a crowd of fangirls..

"Really? Let me guess.. SALMA HAYEK IS HERE?" yelled Beastboy happily.

"eh?.. No. not that kinda news.." Said Ify, sweat dropped.

"So, what is the good news? I only wish I can get her autograph.." pout Beastboy while he's crossing his arms.

" my brother, Monty(A/N : in real life, that's not his real name :P) were going to visit me!" said Ify happily.

" REALLY? Now that's is good news! And you need my help?" said Beastboy.

"Yes! I need you to taking care of him, while I having a meeting with the other producer. Is that clear?"

"Of course! Your wish is my command!" Beastboy grins happily, he really likes having a new friends after all..

" good! By the way.. Monty was on my office, make sure he was happy before I get back.." and with that, Ify walks to the meeting room to meet her fellow producer.

AT 'APPRENTICE' EPISODE SET..

" So, Monty? Cool set heh?" asked Beastboy. He and Monty was on the Slade's lair background set.

" It' s amazing!" said Monty. Suddenly..(again? Aw come on!)

"GUYS! ALEX WAS STRIPTING AGAIN! AND THIS TIME, HE HAS A FLAME THROWER!" said one of the cameraman guy.

" This Alex guy always drunk?" asked Monty to Beastboy.

"No, actually Alex supposed to be the sober crew I ever met!"

" But how come he can get drunk?"

" That was a mystery.. Me and the other titans, as well with the tv crew were determine to solve this case.." said Beastboy with the ' I'm smart as the Hardy Boys' looks.

" HELP! ALEX WERE TRYING TO FRYING ME!" yelled Slade while he's running away from Alex.

"Slade screams like a little girl.." Beastboy and Monty were sweat dropped.

AT THE STUDIO CANTEEN..

" This is the studio canteen" said Beastboy, guiding Monty to look around the canteen.

"Wow! It's like restaurant!"

" I know right? This place always served the best Tofu dogs for me!" said Beastboy happily.

" Hey! Is that two cats were walking with two feet?" Monty pointing to Puss and Kitty .

" Yeah! By the way, they are your sister's assistants."

" Wow! My sister always told me about how awesome her assistants is! I think I finally know why they been called awesome!" said Monty happily.

"HELP! THOSE FANGIRLS TRYING TO RAPE ME!" yelled Robin. He was being chased by crazy, and yet psycho fangirls.

" Why those fangirls likes him? I don't think Robin looks cool or something." Said Monty

" yeah! I thought the same things too!" said Beastboy.

AFTER 2 HOURS OF HOW POINTLESS THIS STORY IS, MIXED WITH ROBIN AND SLADE CHASED BY FANGIRLS AND ALEX, PUSS AND KITTY WERE NOWHERE TO BE FOUND (only God knows what are they doing..) LATER..

" Monty! How is your day?" asked Ify. She was finishing her presentation about what will the next episode of 'Teen titans' will be, with her fellow producer and Glen.

"Cool! I like being in here! It's like a chaos and disasters in one place!" Monty smile widely.

" Eh? Disaster? What do you mean?" Ify glares to Beastboy.

" He mention about Alex were accidentally burn out the 'apprentice' episode stage, and Robin cause a lots of fangirls to get injured..in process." Said Beastboy.

"Well, I'm glad you having a great day." Said Ify while hugging her brother.

And.. right behind them, the studio just falls apart..

* * *

><p>AUTHOR NOTE: Do you guys like it? If you like it.. REVIEW! And I'm one of Salma Hayek fans..no flames needed..<p> 


	5. The end of Season 1 Party!

AUTHOR NOTE: FIFTH CHAPTER! Who's next?

DISCLAIMER: I didn't own Teen titans and Puss in Boots, but I own this fanfic..

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: The end of Season 1 Party!<p>

"HORRAY! THE END OF TEEN TITANS SEASON 1!" yelled Beastboy while he morph into a kangaroo and start jumping around the studio.

" I thinks is time for.. CELEBRATION PARTY!" yelled Cyborg while he shots everything with his sonic cannon.

" Okay! Okay! Geez.. you guys doesn't even tired from this?" comment Ify about Cyborg and Beastboy hyperactively annoying.

"I think Cyborg's idea about making a party is a good idea.." said Robin

"Yeah! It will be glorious if we held the 'party of celebration' as soon as possible!" said Starfire who always being cheerful.

"I'm not going .." said Raven.

"But, Raven.. without you, this party will be total bogus!" said Beastboy

"great.. that should do it.." comment Raven bitterly.

"Don't make me do 'the eye' for you.." Beastboy transform into a green kitten, and starts do 'the eye' and meowing in cute voice..

"…" Raven sweat dropped after saw Beastboy do 'the eye'

"Yeah! If you didn't come I will call Puss to do the 'most cutest eye on entire galaxy' eye!" said Ify, while she runs to her office to get Puss.

"alright.. just held the party.." said Raven giving up.

"YEAAAAAAHHH!"

* * *

><p>At night, all of the crew already done decorating the studio for the party, food and beverages has been served, and Beastboy already sent the invitation.<p>

"Did you invited Puss and Kitty?" asked Ify to Beastboy.

"I did. But, Puss said that he and Kitty didn't feel pretty well so, they will not come to the party." Said Beastboy.

" I'm not sure they did feel sick either.." said Ify, then she walks to her parking lot.

30 minutes later, the party is start! All of the crew were dancing, Robin ask Starfire to dance, Cyborg eats a lots of 'party' meats, and Raven was sitting in the corner trying to read.

"Hey Raven! Wanna dance?" asked Beastboy to Raven"

"No.."

"But, everyone were dancing, why you don't want to dance?"

"Because.." Raven looks to her left and to the right side. Then, she whispered..

"I can't dance.." said Raven blushing.

"What! You cannot dance? Here, let me teach you." Said Beastboy dragging Raven to the dance floor.

Meanwhile, Ify finally came back with Puss and Kitty on her hand..

"Hey guys! Look what I just found! Puss and Kitty is not sick!" yelled Ify with victory pose.

" I knew it! Puss attempt to fake cough is failure to me!" said Beastboy happily.

" Okay, we admit it.. We actually wants to.." Puss whispered to Ify and to Robin.

"EEUUUGGHHH! THAT IS GROSS!" yelled Ify and Robin.

"What? What he just say?" asked Glen.

"Something you don't want to know.." said Robin.

* * *

><p>The party is continue. People were laughing to Slade attempt to sing.<p>

" Slade sounds like a girl!"

"WHY? WHY EVERYONE HATES ME?" and with that, Slade runs to the restroom, and runs again to the next restroom because he accidentally went in to the ladies restroom…

"Slade crying like a little girl.." comment Robin.

It was a wonderful party, until…

"HAHAHA.. I'M JUST SPIKED YOUR DRINKS!" yelled Speedy at the top of the party building..

"OMGWTFLOLROFTL! IS SPEEDY!" yelled Robin.

" that means, Alex was.." Cyborg can't continued his sentence because suddenly..

"AAARRRGGGHHH! ALEX IS STRIPTING AGAIN!" yelled Ciro while he running away from Alex.

And yet, because all the crew already drank 'Speedy potion' beverages, they start to get drunk just like Alex. luckily, only Raven, Ify, Kitty and Beastboy is still sober from that party.

But, not for Puss because he already drank the 'Speedy punch' and he also a feline, the alcohol dose is really affecting Puss in the hard way..

"Hey.. Kitty! This punch is taste great!" said Puss in drunk mode.

"Puss, I think you should go get some rest! You can continue to join the party after you sober enough!" said Kitty

"WHAT! Yo NO QUIERO!" said Puss in Spanish language.

"Si usted tiene que! o si no voy a amarte de nuevo!" said Kitty also in Spanish language too.

" Okay.. I will rest.. but, in one condition!" said Puss.

"What?"

"Will you stay with me?"said Puss , still drunk.

Kitty was blushing after hearing Puss's last sentence, but he really need to , that means..

"Okay, I will accompany you.."said Kitty

* * *

><p>Kitty helping Puss to walks to the nearest room, because Puss was still drunk. It was hard to put Puss into sleep..<p>

"Puss! I already told you to rest! I even accompany you! What do you want?" said Kitty.

"Kitty.. come closer.." said Puss. Kitty then come closer to Puss. Then, Puss whispering something to Kitty.

"..I have condom in my belt pocket.. I want to use it.. on you.." whispered Puss.

Kitty blushing again, and like you guys already know what happens next, They did 'it'.

Back to the party, Raven, Beastboy, and Ify were struggle to stop everyone to drink 'Speedy punch'.

"This is the worst party ever!" yelled Beastboy desperately.

"yelling is not gonna solve everything you know.." said Raven.

"Would you two calm down already!Right now, we can't stop this people for drinking the 'punch' that means all we have to do are.. go home." Suggest Ify.

"What?"

" You heard me! Lets go home! Besides is pointless to stop drunking people all by ourselves." Said Ify.

"She's got the points. Lets just go home.." said Raven

* * *

><p>The next morning, the studio bécame a big mesh. All the crew were sleeping on the floor, Cyborg hugging his teddy bear on the refrigerator, Robin was sleeping naked, Starfire was hanging upside down, Slade was sleeping on the restroom floor, and of course is not just that… the studio also some how being painted into green and red colored grafitties.<p>

" okay. What just happen in here?" said Glen who actually was also sober in the night of party. Glen was come to the studio for preparing the Second Season for 'Teen titans' show.

If you guys want to know where is Kitty and Puss are, they where sleeping on Glen's office hugging each other..

AUTHOR NOTE: YAY! 5th chapter is done! Remember to review this fic! Reviewer like you guys are the best medicine for me after laughing! Hehehehe..


	6. Disaster in the making of Season 2

AUTHOR NOTE: 6TH CHAPTER! WOOHOO!(insanity not included, hyperactive is **always** included..)

DISCLAIMER: like the last chapter disclaimer..

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: disaster in the making of..Season 2 and trouble in the vet<p>

"SEASON 2! SEASON 2 IS HERE! WOHOOO!" yelled Beastboy. Of course he was acting like that, 'Teen titans' show has updated to the Second Season, which mean more drama, more action, and more.. insane episodes? Nah, enough with this rubbish..

"BEAST BOY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY HAIR DRYER?" yelled Raven angrily

Yep, this gonna be a long day for Ify..

After what happen in the end of Season One party, it seems like every crew start to be careful about their beverages. Including our certain masked hero, Robin.

"I can't believe it! I was naked last night?" asked Robin.

"Yep! In fact, you were also being covered with red lipstick and.. cherry perfume scented.." said Cyborg while he re-read his 'How long is Forever?' script.

"And, what about Starfire?"

"She accidentally got tied up on camera wires, and that's the reason why she's found hanging upside down." Cyborg was looking at Robin now." You're lucky. She's didn't know that you were naked last night.."

"Thank God…" said Robin relieved.

"Dude, why you asked about Starfire, anyway?" asked Cyborg.

"Nothing! She's our friends. I need to know about what happen with her too, Right?" said Robin, then he leaves the changing room.

"Hm.. to be young to be in love.." whispered Cyborg.

AT 'HOW LONG IS FOREVER' SET..

" Guys! Did anyone sees Starfire?" Asked Ify.

"No.. I didn't see her from this morning.." said Raven while she's sipping her tea.

"Dude, what's wrong?" asked Beastboy.

"I think we lost her…"

Luckily, it was only 20 minutes panic mode, because Starfire just arrived with Silkie on her hand.

"Friends! I was exciting about our Season Two play!" said Starfire gleefully

* * *

><p>AFTER 'HOW LONG IS FOREVER' PLAY ,LATER..<p>

Remember what happen with Puss in last chapter? If you do, Puss now was at vet getting health check up.

"So doc? Is he will be okay?"asked Beastboy. Beastboy already agrees to drive Puss to the vet with Kitty, because Beastboy using Cyborg's car and..Cyborg doesn't want anything happen to his baby(the car) He asked Kitty to keep an eye on Beastboy..(A/N : paranoid much?)

"Don't worry, luckily he didn't drink too much alcohol, he will be fine by tomorrow." said Dr. John, the veterinarian.

"thank goodness.." said Kitty relieved.

"But' I'm still cannot explained why .."Dr. John was about to explained but, he was being interrupted by Kitty.

"Well, I think we should go now.." said Kitty

"Wait! Are you a female?" asked Dr. John

"Yes..why?"

"Are you mating with him?" asked Dr. John

"eh.." Kitty was nervous at this.

"Doc, what is mating?" asked Beastboy, confused.

"Mating is.."

A FEW MINUTES OF EXPLAINING SOMETHING 'YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW' LATER..

"EUUUGGGHH! Kitty!" yelled Beastboy "THAT'S GROSS, YOU KNOW!'

"DON'T BLAME ME! BLAME MY HORMONES!AND HEAT PERIODS TOO!" yelled Kitty.(A/N: If you want to know what is heat periods, search it on Wikipedia. It also known as Estrus..)

"I'm not feeling so good.." said Puss in a very weak voice.

"NURSE! HELP ME!" yelled Dr. John

* * *

><p>MEANWHILE, BACK TO THE STUDIO..<p>

" Cy! Where's Beastboy?" asked Robin.

"He was driving Puss to the vet, why?"

"I need him to pick up my dry cleaning.." said Robin.

"Yo! Are you insane? Puss and Kitty are Ify's assistants, not your assistants. If she find out that you used them, she will get mad!" said Cyborg angrily.

And with that, Cyborg chasing Robin to end of the world(what?) while Starfire and Raven watching the two morons while eating popcorn..

"Boys.. is so predictable.." said Raven.

* * *

><p>AUTHOR NOTE: REVIEW PLEASE!I'M BEGGING YOU!<p> 


	7. WHO DONE IT!

AUTHOR NOTE: 7th chapter! And this time, I'm putting some of the Honorary Titans character. Which is: Aqualad, Hotspot, and Kid Flash.(actually, I'm planning to put Speedy too. But, I'm thinking that Speedy will be better on the jail..) Okay, ON WITH THE STORY!

DISCLAIMER: I DIDN'T OWN TEEN TITANS OR EVEN PUSS IN BOOTS, YOU DUMBA***!

* * *

><p>Chapter 7 : WHO DONE IT!<p>

Ify was walking to the studio with a cheerful smiles. Of course she was happy! That because the 'Teen titans' show were about to airs the 'Winner Take All' episode, and this episode is were the Honorary Titans making their debuts.

"Morning, Ify!" greets Aqualad and Beastboy.

"Morning!" Ify greets back.

When Ify was about to enter her office, she saw something shocking-and yet frightening- because she saw… Her laptop has been destroyed!

"AAAAARRRGGGHHH!SOMEONE TRASHED MY LAPTOP!"

And with that, that scream successfully making everyone in the studio faints…

* * *

><p>ON IFY'S OFFICE ROOM<p>

"Dude, this laptop has been sabotaged!" said Beastboy, examining Ify's laptop(which is broken..)

"HAH?" everyone is gasped in shock.

"How do you know this laptop has been sabotaged?" asked Hotspot.

"That was simple, this laptop crushed like a pancake. Something or.. someone did the damage like this.." said Beastboy.

"HAH?" And with that, Aqualad fainting…

"We need to figure it out who responsible for this damage.." said Raven.

"Or maybe.. we can interrogate everyone in this building! Everyone who were in here last night!" suggest Beastboy.

"Since when you getting smart?" asked Raven, smirks(did she just smirked? On Beastboy!)

* * *

><p>INTEROGATION ROOM: SUSPECT NO.1: ROBIN<p>

"What are doing last night?" asked Beastboy in 'Horatio Caine from CSI Miami' style.

"I was about to ask Starfire..on a date.." said Robin nervously.

"How that's reason can free you from any charged?" asked Beastboy.

"Well, you see.."

_FLASHBACK, BECAUSE IT'S FASTER THAN KIDFLASH!_

_It was a dark night on the studio, everyone start packing their stuffs to go home. Robin was walking side by side with Starfire._

"_Eh..Starfire?" _

"_Yes, friend Robin?"_

"_Wanna go have dinner with me?"_

"_That will be a wondrous idea!"_

_And with that, a very loud noise, came from Ify's office can be heard. Starfire and Robin were shocked to heard that kinda noise! Starfire and Robin then runs away after that.._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Is that true?" asked Beastboy.

"Yep! You can ask Starfire for confirmation." Said Robin

* * *

><p>INTEROGATION ROOM: SUSPECT NO.2 : STARFIRE<p>

"Starfire, Is that true that you and Robin were going to the pizza stack at 8.30 pm?"asked Ify.

"Yes indeed, my friend. In fact, I'm well sure that I just saw friend Cyborg and friend Hotspot walks out from your office."

"YOU SAY WHAT NOW?"

INTEROGATION ROOM: SUSPECT NO.3 AND NO.4:CYBORG AND HOTSPOT

"Yo man! I didn't destroy Ify's laptop!" yelled Cyborg.

"Then why Starfire saw you and Hotspot, walks out from Ify's office?" yelled Beastboy this time with the 'Mac Taylor from CSI New York' style

"That because, Cyborg and I was.." said Hotspot.

_FLASHBACK!_

"_Cyborg, what are you doing ?" asked Hotspot to Cyborg._

"_I was gonna fixed my laptop, so I need my blueprints to figured that out."_

_Cyborg and Hotspot was walked across Ify's office when suddenly, they heard a loud noise! It sounds more like a bang! Cyborg and Hotspot determine to find out where the sounds come from. They were about to peered inside Ify's office, when suddenly.._

"_Friend Cyborg? Friend Hotspot? Is that you?" asked Starfire from behind them._

_Cyborg and Hotspot thought they were about being chased so they instead, facing Starfire, they were.. running away…_

_END FLASHBACK!_

"So, you two were just walks pass Ify's office, when suddenly you two heard a loud bang noice. Is that true?" asked Beastboy.

"Yep! Is all true." Said Cyborg

"But, I'm pretty sure I saw Raven figure outside from Ify's office glass." Said Hotspot.

"YOU SAY WHAT NOW?" yelled Ify and Beastboy

"Geez.. you two screams like two banshee.."

* * *

><p>INTEROGATION ROOM: SUSPECT NO.5: RAVEN<p>

" This is pointless.. why would I'm on your office last night?" asked Raven

""We were the one who should asking you! Are you was on my office last night?" yelled Ify.

"No.. In fact, I was going home with you.."

_FLASHBACK!_

"_Ify, can I join you for a riding home?" asked Raven to Ify. They are on the parking lot. It was 7 pm._

"_Sure! Where do you lived?" _

_END OF FLASHBACK!_

" Oh yeah.. I'm forgot" said Ify nervously.

"If you're not on Ify's office, then who will?" asked Beastboy.

"I'm pretty sure the one who trashed Ify laptop is the same person who keep stealing my cloak.."

"HAH?"

" you mean, there is someone dressing as you in Ify's office last night?" asked Beastboy.

"Yeah.. and someone who keep stealing my cloak is..Kid Flash.." said Raven

"WHAT? KID FLASH?" yelled Ify and Beastboy at the same time.

"Hey Raven! Thanks to letting me using your cloak!" said Kid Flash (appears out of nowhere)

"KID FLASH!"

* * *

><p>INTEROGATION ROOM: SUSPECT NO.6: KID FLASH WITH RAVEN'S CLOAK<p>

"Dude! I'm innocent! I didn't destroy your laptop!" said Kid Flash.

"Then why you're on my office last night?" asked Ify.

"Because.."

_KID FLASH-FLASHBACK!_

_Kid Flash who still wearing Raven's cloak, were about to returning Ify's notebook. When he was in front of the office door, Suddenly.._

_BLAMCRASHGUMBRANG!_

"_What the..?" Kid Flash suddenly burst in to the office room, only to find out that Ify's laptop has been destroyed._

"_Oh no.. Ify's laptop.. who did this?" said Kid Flash to himself._

_But, suddenly Kid Flash heard Hotspot voice from the outside of the office room._

"_Raven? What is she doing here?" _

"_**Wait? Hotspot thought I am Raven? This probably because I'm wearing her cloak!"**__ thought Kid Flash. Then, Kid Flash heard another voice, this time is female voice._

"_Friend Cyborg? Friend Hotspot? Is that you?"_

"_**That sounds like Starfire's ! I think I should get out of here, before everyone accusing me for destroying Ify's laptop! Which I do not!"**__ Thought Kid Flash. After Cyborg and Hotspot running away, and Starfire was gone with Robin, Kid Flash runs as fast as he can away from the studio.._

_END FLASHBACK!_

"Wait? You also heard the loud crashing noise? " Asked Beastboy

"Yeah! But, I didn't do it! I swear!"

"If you didn't do it, then who did?" asked Raven.

Then suddenly Cyborg came to the interrogation room, with the security video tape on his hand.

"I think I know who did it.. follow me!" said Cyborg.

* * *

><p>SECURITY ROOM WITH EXTRA CHEESE(what?)<p>

All the crew including the titans and the honorary titans, watching Cyborg putting the tape into VCR.

"Watch and.. eat the meaty pizza!" Cyborg pointing to the meaty pizza on he nearby table. Everyone except Cyborg were sweat dropped…

_VIDEO PLAYS,THAT MEANS.. IS A FLASHBACK!_

_Ify was walks away from her office with Raven, then there's two figurine walks in to the office._

"Wait a minute.. is that.." said Ify

"PUSS AND KITTY?" yelled everyone in the security room.

_Puss and Kitty were doing 'make out' section, they seems like to planning something.. that's right! They gonna MATING!_

"Dude! This is too gross to be watch!" comment Beastboy.

"But, I think I'm gonna like it.." said Hotspot.

Everyone but Hotspot were sweat dropped, again.

_When Puss and Kitty were in the middle of ' mating' suddenly the laptop falls down(because Puss and Kitty on Ify's table and Puss's tail accidentally hit the laptop) the laptop crashed. Not just the laptop, Kitty accidentally falls down from the table, and hit the poor laptop! _

_THE END OF THE VIDEO.._

Everyone was stare the television in dumb people looks..

"Okay, we found out two things..One, we know who crush Ify's laptop and Two, those laptop has been crushed in an 'intimated' accident.." said Beastboy.

"Yeah.. I guess we can confronts them at the lunch time.." said Robin.

"And.. we need another new desk table for me.." said Ify in disgust look.

"By the way, where is Puss and Kitty?" asked Raven.

* * *

><p>AT GLEN'S OFFICE ROOM<p>

" Are you sure you already get rid all of Glen's things? Because, the last time we doing 'it' we accidentally destroy Ify's laptop.." said Kitty

"It's 100 % sure, Kitty.." said Puss "Don't worry about that.."

And like you guys already knows.. They doing 'it'

* * *

><p>AUTHOR NOTE: FINISH! Please review, OR ELSE! MUHAHAHAHA!<p> 


	8. A costume day? Really?

AUTHOR NOTE: 8TH CHAPTER! IN YOUR FACE! (pointing to random people)

Random People: What?

Me: (sweat dropped).. nothing..

DISCLAIMER: I didn't own all the elements for this fic…(BUMMER!)

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: A costume day? Really?<p>

Another boring days in the studio, where all the crew were lazily doing their part…(why we even bothers?). Like what happen in 'Titan Rising' plays..

TITAN RISING: TAKE ONE

Terra was flying with the stone, suddenly she slipped and falls down.

"ARGH!" yelled Terra.

"CUT!" yelled by The Director(I forgot his name..)

"WHAT THE HAIR GEL? How come Terra can falls down? She already practicing this scene for a weeks!" argue Robin to Ify.

"I dunno. It seems like, the prop makers didn't do their jobs seriously.." said Ify.

"Yeah.. and the cameramen also didn't do their jobs seriously. Look how many times we play this scene? 400 FRICKIN DAMN TIMES! And 400 times the cameramen forgot to rolls their camera!" yelled Beastboy.

"Yes my friends. The 'artist of makeup' also didn't do their jobs in very correct time… They keep mistaking the 'Makeup Remover' with an alcohol!" said Starfire.

"I think, all of the crew starts to get bored. That's the reason why they didn't do their jobs seriously.." said Raven.

"Hm.. I think you're right. We need to make sure the crew are all entertained! But how?"

"How about we suggest them to wear a funny costume on the next day?" suggest Beastboy.

"Hey! That's a great idea B!" said Robin and Ify (A/N : combine this three words and you've get.. Robin1996ify! Get it?..Okay, I don't get it too..)

"Seriously, since when you've get so smart.." said Raven, smirks.(See? She did it again!)

* * *

><p>THE NEXT DAY…<p>

All the studio now wears their funny costumes. Ify also wears her funny costume, which is..'Darth Vader' suit. Robin dressed as Batman, Starfire dressed as 'Nyan Cat', Cyborg dressed (or holographically?)as Robocop, Terra dressed as Canadian ranger(policeman), and we've got Puss and Kitty dressed as.. Romeo and Juliet(Spanish style! Hihihi…).

"Wait a minute? Where's Beastboy and Raven?" asked Ify.

"Dude! I'm here!" yelled Beastboy.

Ify and the gang shocked to see what Beastboy dress as. He dressed as a SPANISH SWORDMAN! He has an orange torso(which surprised everyone, because Beastboy usually green.) a black brownish pants, he wears a brown belt which is the same belt that Puss has, he wears the same black cavalier hat and brown boots with Puss's. He's looks like a 'HUMAN VERSION OF PUSS IN BOOTS!'

"What the hairball?" comment Puss "Did he just stole my belt, my hat, and my..BOOTS!"

"Well, lucky for you.. he _**almost **_looks just like you.." commented Cyborg.

"Dude! I like my costume!"said Beastboy.

"So, Beastboy? Where's Raven?" asked Ify.

"Right here!" pointed Beastboy to Raven, which she was standing a few meters behind him.

"He forced me.." said Raven walks to Beastboy. Ify and the gang again being shocked. Raven dressed as a SPANISH WOMAN THIEF! She has a black long armed torso with white colored chest, a black tall boots, she even wears white colored gloves and a brown belt, the belt is identical with Kitty's.(and her boots too…)

"Did she looks like an angel?" said Beastboy with a ' I adore her' looks.

"More like a fallen angel to me.." said Ify.

"Or.. she looks like a 'Human version of Kitty Softpaws'.." commented Robin.

"Yeah! Friend Beastboy and friend Raven looks like friend Puss and friend Kitty!" said Starfire cheerfully.

"Could this day get any worse?.." said Raven.

"By the way, after seeing you two dressed like this, I'm planning to write a fanfic based on you!" said Ify.

"Oh.. My.. Zinthos.." said Raven

* * *

><p>AUTHOR NOTE: sorry, it was a short chapter! But, I'm planning to write a Halloween fanfic about Beastboy and Raven costume in this fic! Wait my Halloween themed fic on 31ST October!and.. Please Review about this chapter! PLEASE!(do 'Puss in Boots' eyes..)<p> 


	9. End of 2nd Season party!

AUTHOR NOTE: NINTH CHAPTER! EAT THAT, MUTANT BUNNIES!

Random mutant bunny: what?

Me: Never mind.. Alright, to the disclaimer!(lead a bunch of mutant armies to the disclaimer factory..)

DISCLAIMER:

Me: I own it!

Beastboy: In where to be exact?

Me: In my mind! Okay, I didn't own Teen titans or even Puss In boots..(Bum…mer..)

Beastboy: Know that's more like it!

* * *

><p>Chapter 9 : End of 2nd Season party!<p>

After the 'Aftershock part 2' episode has been airs, all of the studio crew has been demand, plead, even begging to Glen. For what you may say? That's right! For making the celebration party of course!

"Dude! We promise! There will be no more mesh in the studio.." plead Beastboy.

".. No more alcohol, although I have to make sure that Speedy still in prison.." plead Cyborg.

"..And there will be no more nude guy.." plead Robin." Oh! And no more Alex running around with flamethrower!"

Glen sighed at his tv show stars, He knows what happen in the last celebration party.

"If you say no, you have to face this!" said Beastboy, morphing into a cute kitten form, and does 'The eyes'. Cyborg turn on the sad violin music, Starfire makes a very sad eyes, Robin plays a very sad guitar song, Puss does the ' Most cutest on the entire Galaxy' eyes, and.. Raven pinching Kitty to make her cries..

"Auch! That was hurt, you know! " said Kitty, putting her paws to her hurtful cheeks (because Raven pinched her..) and her eyes starts to filled with her tears. Now, this is getting ridiculous!

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! You can have your party! You're happy now!" said Glen giving up, probably because the whole sad scene or Glen doesn't want to get pinch by Raven.

"YEAH! END OF SECOND SEASON PARTY, HERE WE COME!"

"By the way, where's Ify?" asked Raven.

"She's on the meeting with the other tv series producers, why did you ask?"

"Nothing."

* * *

><p>AT NIGHT..<p>

" Dude! We already prepared the beverages, food on the buffet tables, we've hired a DJ, and we already sent invitations via email!" said Beastboy, He only wish that there's no one who will ruin this perfectly good party.

"Hey Beastboy! Cool party you've here!" said Kidflash. He's not the only one who come to the party, there is Aqualad, Hotspot, Wildebeest, Terra, Slade( he's wearing a pink shirt!), and a bunch of random people, and the tv crew(of course!)

"LET THE PARTY BEGIN!"

The party is great. The DJ plays an awesome music, Cyborg eats all of the meat in the buffet, all of the tv crew doing the random dancing with some of the random people, Robin asks Starfire for a dance(which didn't surprised anyone), Beastboy asks Terra for a dance(Now that's a surprise!), Puss dances with Kitty( So far so good, as long there's no intimating moment around them..), all of the honorary titans dance in a random rhythm of music.. Beastboy dances with Terra, which Terra gets the glare from Raven( she's obviously jealous..).It was perfect, until..

"HAHAHA! I'M JUST SABOTAGED YOUR DRINKS!"

"OMGWTFLOLROFL! IT'S SPEEDY!" yelled Robin, pointing to Speedy who were standing right in front of the studio front door..

"How come he can get out from the prison?" yelled Cyborg.

"There's some idiot prison guards, who gets tricked by me!" said Speedy with an evil smile..

* * *

><p>5 MINUTES LATER..<p>

All the people in the studio starts to get insane! Probably because they just drank 'Speedy punch'. All the titans(except Raven and Beastboy), all the honorary titans, Slade, all the tv crew(except Glen who didn't join the party and Ify who were having an important meeting) and.. Puss! (yeah that's right!) starts to drunk.

Kitty, who were still sober, starts to worrying about Puss condition.

"Oh no.. not again!" said Kitty in a distress voice.

"Kitty.. hic!.. do you wanna.. hic!.. dance with..hic!.. me?.. hic!" said Puss who were drunk.

"No! this time.. lets go home!" said Kitty.

"I don't..hic!.. want to!..hic!"

"Yes you are! Give me your car key!" Puss handed Kitty his car key (he's still drunk, you know?)

And those two cats was the first to left the party…(although Puss own the car, Kitty is the one who's driving because Puss was drunk..)

* * *

><p>BACK TO THE PARTY SCENE..<p>

"HELP! Hic!.. Alex has..Hic!.. A FLAMETHROWER!..Hic! Hic!.." yelled Aqualad in drunk mode.

All of the drunk people, half drunk, and the sober were dodging all of Alex's 'attack'. Some of the fire even hit Robin's butt.

"MY BUTT IS ON FIRE!Hic!" yelled Robin, while he running around in circle (and he drunk, too.)

Some of the drunks were even more insane than Alex. Some of them even planning to destroy the studio!

"CRASH!DESTROY!AND BURN THE STUDIO!" said some of the drunk guys who were lose all of his sanity..

* * *

><p>MEANWHILE..<p>

Ify was at some other tv studio, having an important meeting about the continue of the 'Teen titans' series, which is basically talking about the 'Third Season' project.

"Hey Ify! Check out the news on television!"said one of the tv producer.

"Why should I?"

"Because the studio were you work in, was on the news!"

"HAH?"

* * *

><p>If you want to know what happen with Puss and Kitty, lets just say they finally arrived at their house safely.<p>

"Kitty..Hic!..why we're..Hic!..at home?" asked Puss who still drunk.

"The doctor already told you to get a rest when you gets drunk.." said Kitty putting Puss to his bed( actually, _**their**_ bed..)

"But..Hic!..I don't..Hic!..want to!" argue Puss.

"Yes! You have to!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you have!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you have!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you have!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you have!"

"Okay!..Hic!.. but in one condition!" said Puss

"Hah.. what is it.." said Kitty, she was tired and stress too. All she wants is Puss to get better as soon as possible.

"I still have condom in my belt pocket! I really..really want to use it..**on you**, mi amor.." said Puss(still drunk..)

Kitty blushed at Puss's last sentence. And, we all know what happen next.. Which I don't want to tell you all over again!

* * *

><p>THE NEXT DAY..<p>

The studio (again) was a mesh. It almost like being burned into a pieces. Ify, Glen, Raven, and Beastboy (because they also go home..) shocked to see what happen in the studio, and surprised to see Speedy was in the studio too.(he supposed to be on prison!).

"I'll call the cops to arrest Speedy.." said Raven.

"I'll awakes the other.." said Beastboy

"I will start preparing for the 'Third Season' for 'Teen titans' series.." said Glen.

"I will.. start mourning about why I've become a tv producer for this GODDAMN STUDIO!" yelled Ify.

Yeah, we know how miserable you are Ify, but one day you will become a producer in another place. As long is on here..

* * *

><p>AUTHOR NOTE: FINISH! Just the chapter, not the story! Hehehe.. please review! Or else…<p> 


	10. The worst day for Robin

AUTHOR NOTE: TENTH CHAPTER! (cricket noise..)

Me: eh guys? Hello? Alright then, to the Disclaimer!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teen titans or even Puss in Boots

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: The worst day for Robin<p>

After a lot of renovation, the studio finally stands again! Glen, of course was angry after what happen last week..( last chapter..) The studio is burn out, all the crew sent immediately to the hospital, and most of all, Glen feels disappointed to his tv stars(and Speedy..mostly) for being irresponsible in the party..(getting drunk, destroy the studio, etc..). So, instead of putting another Teen titans plays, Glen sent all of the crew including the Titans, to go home. Robin was walks to his motorcycle, suddenly..

CRASH!

"Dude! I think you just step on a mirror! You know what happen if you destroy a mirror?" said Beastboy in distress voice.

"What? What could possibly go wrong with that?" asked Robin.

"Breaking the mirror will cause you a seven years of bad lucks!" said Beastboy, he's face was starting to get a light green (face palmed)

"I don't believe at those myths! Right now, I want to go home and get some good rest. The next day probably will be a good day for me!" said Robin, turning up his motorcycle and rode it away from the parking lot.

"Aw man.. He maybe said the next day will be good for him! But, what happen if it isn't?" said Beastboy. Ify walks to Beastboy when she heard Beastboy's conversation with Robin.

"Hey B! what happen with Robin?" asked Ify.

"Ify, you know what happen when someone broke a mirror, right?"

"Yep! A seven years of bad lucks. My father got that five years ago, why?"

"Robin just broke a mirror, and he's get a seven years of bad lucks curse!" said Beastboy.

"Wow! That boy is really in a big trouble.."

* * *

><p>THE NEXT DAY, AT ROBIN'S APARTMENT..<p>

Robin awoken from his slumber after hearing his alarm clock ringing. He immediately jumps of from his bed, and headed to his bathroom. At shower, Robin was about applying his shampoo to his black silks hair, suddenly the lights goes off making Robin bumps himself to the bathroom floor. He desperately trying to stand up and trying to find his towel in the darkness, he accidentally slips out and knock his head of to the wall.

"Auch! Luckily my head didn't bleeding from that bumps." Said Robin. But, he said to soon, because he accidentally flush out his towel to the toilet..

"Aw man.. now I have walks out from the shower room, naked? My clothes was on my bed!" said Robin.

"This has nothing to do with the broken mirror.." said Robin again.

Luckily, The lights goes on again, making Robin see clearly to his surrounding.

"See? There is no such thing a seven years of bad lucks.."

He walks away from his bathroom(remember, he didn't wears his towel..)heading to his bedroom. When he opens his wardrobe, he finds out that there is no boxer left for him in his wardrobe.

"Great! That means that I didn't wears an underwear when I'm going out!"

After dress up (without wearing any underwear..) Robin immediately heads to the kitchen. He was making his favorite breakfast,( Two eggs, three bacon, a gigantic ham, and some orange juice) he accidentally burned his thumb. After He was finishing making his breakfast, and was about to eats it, He accidentally making the eggs falls into his guts..

"AOOW!THAT HURTS!" yelled Robin hinting to the very hot eggs.

20 minutes later, Robin prepares himself to go to the 'Teen titans' tv studio when, he realizes that his motorcycle's oil has dried.

"Aw come on! That means I have to go to work by bus!"

The bad lucks is not over. After chasing a bus for a 10 blocks(wow?) accidentally hits himself to the electric pole, got a bird poop on his head(he already washed his hair you know!) tripped on the sideways, almost being hit by a car, get kicked by a preschooler in the guts, hit the pole again, some annoying dude kicks Robin guts, got a bird poop again, hitting himself into the fire hydrant, a soccer balls hits his guts, and.. got another bird poop on his shoes.. he finally gets tired.

Lucky for Robin, he was standing near Puss and Kitty house..He saw two of them was about gonna leave their garage with their car to got to the tv studio.

"Hey Puss! Can you give me a ride to the studio?" asked Robin, he was tired from running for 20 blocks..

"Sure, senor! By the way, what happen with you?"

"My motorcycle is broken, and I was chasing a bus for about.. 20 blocks!"said Robin.

"Wow.. why don't you just call for a taxi?" asked Kitty.

Robin immediately slapped his own head..

* * *

><p>A 5 MINUTES RIDE, LATER..<p>

"Hey Robin! How is your day?" asked Beastboy to Robin.

"You've not gonna believe about what happen with me.. I think I 've got myself a bad luck.." said Robin, feels defeated.

"See? I told you trust me, but instead you've ignoring me and look what you've got now? A seven years of bad lucks curse!" said Beastboy

"I guess you're right.. so, how to stop this curse?"

"I don't know.. but, Ify knows about to lift away this curse. Maybe you should ask her." suggest Beastboy.

"Okay.." Robin walks to Ify's office, while Beastboy walks behind him slowly.

"Morning Robin! Wow.. what happen with you?" asked Ify to Robin.

"I think I've got myself a seven years of bad lucks.." said Robin.

"So, Ify? Do you know how lift away this curse?" asked Beastboy.

"Yeah! It was easy! All you have to do is.."Ify whispered something to Robin.

"WHAT? NO WAYS! I DON'T WANT TO DO THAT!" yelled Robin angrily.

"You have to! Or you want this curse keep attacking for.. seven years?" asked Ify and Beastboy.

"Fine! I'll do it!"

If you guys want to know how Robin is gonna do to lift away his curse, all he have to do is .. kiss a female cat..you know what happen next? The curse is lifted, but Robin must face another curse, which is.. The Rage of Puss in Boots! That's right because Robin just kiss his girlfriend(Kitty Softpaws) , he have to runs away from Puss's wrath!

* * *

><p>AUTHOR NOTE: Please review for this fanfic! And do forget to read my newest fanfic, which is 'Garfield in Boots' fanfic!<p> 


	11. Beastboy's Best Day Ever

AUTHOR NOTE: sorry for didn't updating this for so long! I've been busy updating my 'Garfield in Boots' fanfic I even forgot that I still have this to be updated! So enjoy..

DISCLAIMER: I own.. this fanfic, not the elements on this fanfic. 

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Beastboy's best day ever<p>

Sunny day at the studio, all of the studio crew were preparing for the ' X' episode play, the titans were re-read their script (including Red X, after all it was his appearance in this episode..) , and Ify was busy re-checking all the actors script.

"Hey Ify! Why you want to re-checked all of our script?" asked Robin.

" Because, I don't want the same thing happen like what happen in the 'Dreamwork' studio.." said Ify, re-corrected all the script.

"Okay.. so what exactly happen in there?"

"Well.. "

_Flashback!_

_KABOOM! _

"_What the? CUT! CUT! The exploding part is not for this scene! It's for the next scene!Damn it!" yelled Chris._

"_Sorry.." said Donkey. It was from 'Shrek 2 movie' play.._

_End of Flashback.._

"Eh.. I have absolutely have no comment after hearing this.." said Robin, sweat dropped.

Okay, enough with this rubbish! After all, this chapter is all about Beastboy! 

* * *

><p>Beastboy was walking across the studio canteen, he suddenly stepped on something.<p>

"Eh.. what is that?" asked Beastboy to himself. He realized that the thing that he just stepped on was.. a four petal clover!

"Sweet! A four petals clover! Today must be my lucky day!"

"It's not your lucky day yet, B. You must eat the four petals clover if you want a whole weeks of lucks.." said Ify, beside him.

"Are you sure it will work?" asked Beastboy, still holding the four petals clover.

"It is. My brother used to found it and eat it. And he suddenly became the luckiest guy in the world for a week!"

"Well, for the whole week of luckiness!" with that, Beastboy quickly ate the four petals clover. "Is it working now?"

"It supposed to be.." Ify was about to say something, but she suddenly being interrupted by Robin.

"Hey Beastboy! Glen needed you in his office! He said it was urgent!" said Robin.

"Well Ify, I guess it didn't worked.." said Beastboy, disappointed.

But, Beastboy disappointed suddenly banished after hearing from Glen that he is the most popular titans character than any other titans in 'Teen titans' show.

"Wow! Really? " said Beastboy, surprised.

"Yes, the 'most favorite titans' polling already proofed that. Although, you're the most favorite number 2 after Raven.

"I think today will be my luckiest day, ever!"

Beastboy walking away from Glen's office in the most awesome way he think.

"Hey Ify! Guess what? I'm the number 2 most favorite titans character!" yelled Beastboy, happily.

"Really? I guess the four petals clover really work after all.." said Ify.

"I guess it's time for.. ICE CREAM CELEBRATION TIME!" yelled Beastboy. 

* * *

><p>Well, the rest of the story is predictable for you guys. Beastboy and all of the titans including Ify, were going to the Ice cream Parlor. Beastboy became the 100th customer in the ice cream parlor, He won the ice cream eating contest (beating Cyborg's high scores), he got an extra ice cream from the parlor because he was the 100th customer, (this is getting weird..) He got kissed by Salma Hayek? (see? It's getting weird.. how come a very hot actress were be seen in the public ice cream parlor?)<p>

"Beastboy, I'm getting jealous at your luckiness.." said Robin.

"Dude, it wasn't your fault you didn't get the four petals clover in the first place.." said Beastboy, scooping his chocolate ice cream to his mouth.

"Yeah.. instead hitting a mirror.." said Raven, eating her blueberry ice cream.

"Hey! How do you know that?" asked Robin, eating his mixed berries flavored ice cream.

"Friend Ify told us." Said Starfire, scooping her mouth with mustard and frosting flavored ice cream.

"Everyone needs to know.." said Ify, eating her cookies and cream flavored ice cream(that's my favorite ice cream flavor!)

"Damn it.."

"Relax bro! After all, you didn't need to kiss Kitty Softpaws again, right?" said Cyborg, eating his Rocky Road ice cream.

"You told them about that, too?" said Robin.

"Yeah! It was funny to see you being chased by Puss halfway across the town! " said Ify eats her third ice cream(don't comment anything about my appetite..)

"Dude! I've found 20 bucks from under our table!" yelled Beastboy. "I can use this to buy my ' The Avenger' comic book! "

"Why I didn't see that?" said Robin, feels upset.

"That because, it was your money. And, it flew away from your back pocket.." said Raven.

"BEASTBOY! GIVE ME BACK MY 20 BUCKS!" 

* * *

><p>"Hey guys! Can you keep it down? I want to updating my 'Garfield in Boots' fanfic!" said Ify, opening her laptop.<p>

"Friend! I like the way you keep do 'up to date' your 'fiction of fan' even though everyone were making a loud noises!" said Starfire.

"Thank you! I appreciate that.."

"Oh wait? Where is Puss and Kitty?" asked Cyborg.

"They having a vacation in Mexico, Glen gave them a 2 weeks of vacation.."

"Oh.."

"Dude! Guess what? I've got two free coupon to the carnival!" said Beastboy.

"Great! He just found it on the sideways! Why I didn't see that?" said Robin, angrily.

"So, who would you ask to come with you?" asked Ify.

"Raven! Would you like to come to the carnival with me!" yelled Beastboy.

"Sure.." said Raven, which surprising everyone!

"Did Raven just.. said yes to Beastboy?" asked Cyborg.

"Omg.. Bb/Rae moments.. I was lucky to see that in front of my eyes!" said Ify.

"Robin, I guess Beastboy's good lucks will bring you a bad lucks, after all.."

"NOOOOO! NOT AGAIN!" yelled Robin to the world.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at some resort in Mexico..<p>

"Kitty? Did you hear that?" asked Puss to Kitty.

"Nope, I didn't." said Kitty.

And with that, they continues their 'intimating activities'..

* * *

><p>AUTHOR NOTE: Poor Robin! By the way, I kinda like to torturing Robin. I don't know why… Please Review!<p> 


	12. Codename: Mittens

AUTHOR NOTE: If you want to understand this chapter, I suggest you to read my latest crossover fanfic which is, 'Beastboy meets Alex Mercer.' I know.. it's a very dumb fanfic..

DISCLAIMER: I didn't own Teen titans, Puss in Boots, or even Prototype..

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: Codename: Kittens<p>

"GUYS! GUYS! THIS IS EMERGENCY!" yelled Beastboy, while he running to the studio.

"I hope is not one of your trick to get us to go to the Comic Convention.." comment Raven, sarcastically.

"ENOUGH WITH YOUR ATTITUDE! MISSY!" yelled Beastboy again.

"Beastboy! Can you stop yelling? You've give me a headache.." said Ify, rubbing her forehead with a medical ointment.

"DUDE! THIS IS EMERGENCY I TELL YOU! " Beastboy held back his breath and start talking." Today is Amy's birthday.."(Amy Wolfram, one of the Teen titans series crew..)

"WHAT? WHY YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?" yelled Ify, shocked. Then, she pushed a red button written, 'For Emergency Only' and the alarm start to went off.

* * *

><p>20 MINUTES LATER..<p>

"Yo! What's going on in here? Why you wants us on the meeting room?" asked Cyborg. He and the rest of titans including the crew(except Amy..) was being gathered to the meeting room.

"I will tell you, Cyborg. The reason why Ify gathered us in here, is because today is Amy's birthday.." explained Glen.

"WHAT! TODAY IS HER BIRTHDAY? AW MAN!" yelled all of the people inside the room.

"I can't believe I gonna say this but, I also forgot her birthday too.." said Glen, nervously.

"So what we gonna do now?" asked Robin.

"I suggest you to buy a gift for Amy, so didn't think that we all forgot her birthday.."

"Eh.. do you guys know what Amy likes?" asked Beastboy. His question makes the crew starts to thinks

"I think.. we should go get the gift no matter what Amy likes!" suggested Robin, following by the nodded to

Robin's suggestion.

* * *

><p>"Oh.. I wish Puss and Kitty already back from their vacation.." said Beastboy.<p>

"Yeah, but don't worry.. they will come back in two days.." said Ify.

"Two days! That will taking forever to wait for them!"

"They didn't die, _yet_.. dumb head.." said Raven.

"Well, I kinda miss my two assistanst, anyways.." said Ify. "They know what everyone likes.."

"Yeah.. and that's the reason why I want them to come back soon! To figure it out what Amy's likes!" said Beastboy.

"You know B, I think we need another one more crew for team.." said Ify.

"Team? What team?" asked Beastboy and Raven, simultaneously.

"The ' Birthday Buzz' Team!" exclaimed Ify, while Beastboy and Raven were sweat dropped..

* * *

><p>MEANWHILE, AT THE JUMP CITY PLAZA..<p>

"This is insane! We will never find a gift for Amy right on time!" said Cyborg, feeing pissed off.

"Dude.. relax we will find it.." said Red X, trying to calmed Cyborg.

When they were walking to the Central park, they saw something. Something cute..

"Dude, is that.. what I think it is?" said Red X.

"It is! It's a KITTEN!" said Cyborg, looking to the white fluffy furry kitten with black spot on it's paws, making it looks like it wearing a mitten..

"Oh my god.. it so cute.. should we give Amy a very cute kitten?" asked Red X to Cyborg.

"IT SURE IS! LETS GET IT!" said Cyborg. But, when they were looking back to the were that kitten was standing, it already gone..

"dang it! It's left! Lets inform the others to get that kitten!"

"I'm pretty sure that Amy would _**love**_ this kitten.." said Red X, reaching his cell phone.

* * *

><p>5 MINUTES LATER..<p>

" Are you sure this kitten is really that cute?" asked Raven. Cyborg and Red X already informed all of the titans and the tv crew to catch the kitten.

"It is! That's the reason why we called you guys!" said Cyborg.

"I think we should call this operation.. CODENAME: PRICKEN.. Eh! I mean.. KITTEN!" exclaimed Slade.

"How about.. CODENAME: PUSS AND KITTY' POSSIBLY BIOLOGICAL BABY!" said Robin, blurted. And everyone was stare at him, sweat dropped.

"How about..CODENAME: THE CATS MAKE THE KITTENS!" suggested Alex.

"Dude! That was totally gross! How about..CODENAME: ZEUS!" suggested Ben.

"That was Alex Mercer's nick name! How about.. CODENAME: MITTENS?" said Red X. And everyone was agreed with him.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile..<p>

Beastboy and Aqualad was walking to the Pet Store, trying to search the perfect kitten that match with Cyborg and Red X's description about the kitten. There was many kitten in there but, nothing likes Cyborg's description.

Suddenly, Beastboy recognized someone inside the pet store. It was.. Alex Mercer!

"ALEX! Is that you?" said Beastboy.

"Eh.. Beastboy! " said Alex, pushing away all of the people on his way to Beastboy.

"Beastboy? You know him?" asked Aqualad.

"Of course I know him! I met him last week!" exclaimed Beastboy. "So Alex, what bring you here?" asked Beastboy to Alex(Mercer not Soto..)

"I'm trying to find my kitten. It's name is Fluffpaws.." said Alex, holding a photo of Fluffpaws to Beastboy and Aqualad.

"Wait a minute? A white fluffy fur? A black spots on it's paws? Dude! I think we looking to the same kitten! Cyborg and Red X saw your 'Fluffpaws' near the Central Park!" said Beastboy.

"Really? Wait.. why you guys wants to find my kitten?" asked Alex.

"Cyborg thought it was stray.." said Aqualad.

"I think we should go find your kitten before anyone else does!" said Beastboy.

"And we will call it.. CODENAME: KITTEN NEEDS HIS DADDY!" exclaimed Aqualad.

Beastboy and Alex were sweat dropped, literally..

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back to the CODENAME: MITTENS as what Red X suggested..<p>

"Dude! I think I found it!" said Alex (Soto..) pointing to the cat poop..

"Yo! That's just a cat poop!" said Cyborg

* * *

><p>Speedy asking to the old man, who were cleaning the park.<p>

"Excuse me, Have you seen a cute a little kitten?" asked Speedy.

"Over there.." pointing the old man to the random-yet ugly- brown kitten.

"I'm looking for a cute kitten.."

"Over there.." pointing again to the ugly kitten.

"I'm looking for a cute kitten.."

"Over there.."

"I'm looking for a cute kitten!"

"Over there.."

"I'm looking for a cute kitten!"

"Over there.."

* * *

><p>"Oh! It will be glorious if we found this earth kitten that friend Cyborg cannot stop to babbling about!" said Starfire.<p>

"Yeah! And Amy will get her birthday gift!"said Robin, looking to the trash, search for the cute kitten.

* * *

><p>"This is pointless.." said Raven, she decided to return to the studio.<p>

"Yeah.. Why an actress like us should search a kitten?" asked Jinx.

"This is totally bullshit, Lets head back to the studio!" said Terra.

And with that, they return back to the studio..

* * *

><p>"YEAH! WE FOUND MY FLUFFPAWS!" said Alex(Mercer). They were near the studio.. Fluffpaws was being found inside the garbage bin near the 'Teen titans' studio.<p>

"And.. we've got nothing to give for Amy.. I think we pretty messed up at her birthday now.." said Beastboy and Aqualad.

"Cheer up guys.. I think I know what you guys should give for her.." Alex whispering something to Beastboy and Aqualad.

"Hey! That's actually a pretty good idea! Why we didn't just ordering a cake?" asked Beastboy.

And with that, Beastboy and Aqualad rushed to the telephone, ordering a large birthday cakes from ' Rushed Cakes' bakery..

* * *

><p>"I'm looking for a cute kitten!"<p>

"Over there.."

"I'm looking for a cute kitten!"

"Over there.."

"I'm looking for a cute kitten!"

"Over there.."

"I'm looking for a cute kitten!"

"Over there.."

"I'm looking for a cute kitten!"

"Over there.."

"I'm looking for a cute kitten!"

"Over there.."

"I'm looking for a cute kitten!"

"Over there.."

"I'm looking for a cute kitten!"

"Over there.."

"I'm looking for a cute kitten!"

"Over there.."

"I'm looking for a cute kitten!"

"Over there.."

"I'm looking for a cute kitten!"

"Over there.."

"I'm looking for a cute kitten!"

"Over there.."

"I'm looking for a cute kitten!"

"Over there.."

"I'm looking for a cute kitten!"

"Over there.."

"I'm looking for a cute kitten!"

"Over there.."

"I'm looking for a cute kitten!"

"Over there.."

"I'm looking for a cute kitten!"

"Over there.."

"I'm looking for a cute kitten!"

"Over there.."

"Eh Speedy? I think it's already getting dark in here, we should head back to the studio.." said Robin.

"Fine.." Speedy looking back again to the old man.

"I'm looking for a cute kitten!"

* * *

><p>"Wow guys! I thought you guys missed my birthday!" said Amy, cry of joy.<p>

"See? I told you everyone likes a cakes.." said Alex (Mercer)

"Thanks Alex.. You, me, and Aqualad can be best friend forever.." said Beastboy, grinning. So do with Aqualad.

"By the way where's all the crew and the other titans?" asked Amy, after blowing her candles.

"They must be still looking for a dumb kitten." Said Terra,

"HEY! FLUFFPAWS IS NOT DUMB!" yelled Alex (Mercer)

Terra was sweat dropped, literally..

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at some resort in Mexico..<p>

"Seriously, why every time we were trying to having sex, I keep hearing a strange noise?"asked Puss to Kitty, who were on top of him..

"Puss, I think you just need to relax. After all, our vacation will end in two days.." said Kitty, trying to calm Puss down.

"I guess you're right, Kitty.." said Puss.

And with that.. they continue their 'intimating activites'..


	13. Where is Raven?

AUTHOR NOTE: Chapter 13! WHO'S NEXT?

DISCLAIMER: I didn't own Teen titans or even Puss in Boots

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: Where is Raven?<p>

"What do you guys mean you didn't know where's Raven?" asked Glen, furiously. After the 'Titans East' part 1 and part 2 has been aired, The Titans asked Glen to held 'The End of Season 3' party, which of course after all of the crew has plead to Glen in the most saddest ways, Glen gave them the permission. But, what they expecting is.. Raven was missing from the party, which that makes Glen's anger surpassing to Trigon's anger..

"This is serious! We lost an important star for the Season 4!" said Glen.

"Wait? You planning to make Season 4 based on Raven's past stories?" asked Beastboy.

"Yes!"

"So.. who knows what happen to Raven in that party?" asked Beastboy to everyone else.

"Well, I believe this is what happen with friend Raven.." said Starfire, with a bucket of soda, stuck on her head..

* * *

><p><em>FLASH POINT! I MEAN.. FLASHBACK!<em>

"_IT'S PARTY TIME!" yelled Cyborg. The studio has been decorated into more party style than the last party. Food and Beverage has been prepared, The DJ( who actually Kid Flash) plays some awesome remixed music, Ify can't join for the party because she has to producer-ed 'Shrek 3' (How she get to be the Producer for 'Shrek 3', I don't know..), The party was great, until.._

"_MUHAHAHA! I JUST SPIKED YOUR BEVERAGE AND YOUR FOOD!" yelled Speedy._

"_YOU'VE GOTTA TO BE KIDDING ME!" yelled Robin._

_End of Flashback.._

* * *

><p>"Speedy was on the party? How come he can escaped from the Alcatraz?" yelled Glen.<p>

"Yes, that was I preferred to remember.." said Starfire.

"Hey! I remembered the rest of party!" said Cyborg.

* * *

><p><em>FLASH…get.. BACK!<em>

_All of the crew and the titans starts to get drunk, and Speedy somehow, finally spiked Raven's cloak. And now, Raven was also drunk like the rest of the party's guest..(except Beastboy, Glen, and Kitty Softpaws..) _

"_HEY ! THIS DRINK IS SO GREAT! Hic.." said Puss. Of course, Puss also drunk too.._

"_So, WHO WANTS TO SING A SONG?" yelled the drunken Aqualad._

"_BEASTBOY! I LIKE YOU!" yelled the drunken Terra._

"_NO! I LOVE BEASTBOY FIRST!" yelled the drunken Raven. _

"_That means.. THIS IS WAR!" Terra quickly sheathed her pinky lightsaber and attack Raven with it._

"_No way! THIS IS THE JEDI WAY OF WAR!(?)" yelled Raven, sheathed her green-yet red- lightsaber. And the clash between Terra and Raven has begun!_

_End of Flashback.._

* * *

><p>"Wait? Am I really attacked Raven that night?" asked Terra, with a lamp post on her head..<p>

"Yeah.. that was I'm remember.. and so with this.." said Cyborg.

* * *

><p><em>FLASH(point)BACK!<em>

_All the crew and the titans(who were drunk) starts to get insane. They even start to held a 'Drink Competition'. _

_Red X was doing the rap battle between him, Aqualad, Hotspot, Robin, and Slade, Kid Flash was running around like a total idiot, Alex starts to stripting, Wildebeest peeing on the couch, and explosion all over the scene!_

"_Kitty! I like you.. " said the drunken Puss._

"_Puss! We have to go home, NOW!" said Kitty, held Puss to her._

"_First, you have to say that you like me!"_

"_Puss, I __love __you and I need you to get back to home!" _

_And the two cats is the first to go home.._

_End of the Flashback.._

* * *

><p>"Okay, I didn't remember anything after that.." said Cyborg.<p>

"But, luckily I still can remember anything about what happen at the party.. " said Hotspot, still wearing a flame design boxer..

* * *

><p><em>FLASH-FLAMMABLE- BACK!<em>

_Beastboy go home early.._

_Terra and Jinx join the 'Hotdogs Eating' Contest.._

_Speedy do mud wrestling with Alex.._

_Raven, trying to show to everyone that she still sober enough to drive, driving Cyborg's car outside the studio, Nobody checking her.._

_Ben playing the ' Grand Theft Auto 4 multiplayer' with Kid Flash, Hotspot, and Cyborg.._

_End of Flashback.._

* * *

><p>"Wait? What did you say?" asked Cyborg.<p>

"Raven driving your car to the Alleyway.." said Hotspot.

"That means, she still on your car! Cy, did you have a GPS inside your car?" asked Ify.

"Yes, why?"

"We can track her using your GPS!"

* * *

><p>5 minutes later..<p>

"Damn it! Raven isn't here!" reported Robin, he was checking inside Cyborg's car, which is hit the lamp pole..

"We need to split up so we can find her!" suggested Ify

"AGREE!" yelled everyone.

"And we call this operation.. CODENAME: GOTH GIRL!" exclaimed Slade.

"No way, that one is horrible! How about.. CODENAME: RAVEN LOOKS HOT IN HER LEOTARD?" said Ben.

"NO! It's CODENAME: FIND RAVEN AND RAPE HER!" yelled Hotspot, which get slapped by Jinx, Terra, and Beastboy.

"How about.. CODENAME: CAT POOP!" said Alex. And everyone sweat dropped at this..

"No..more codenames! Lets just find Raven!" said Robin, with everyone agree with him.

"Okay.. how about CODENAME: DRUNK SISSY?" said Speedy, receiving a glares from everyone.

* * *

><p>Starfire, Jinx, and Aqualad decided to ask everyone near Cyborg's car crash.<p>

"Excuse me, did you see a girl with purple hair, wearing some like a Hogwarts cloak- but is purple, a vampire skin, and wearing black leotard around here?" asked Jinx to some man.

"No, I didn't" said that man.

"Friend, maybe I should look for friend Raven at the other city corner.." suggested Starfire.

"Good idea.." said Aqualad.

* * *

><p>Speedy –again- asked an old man who cleaning the park.<p>

"Excuse me sir, Have you seen Raven?" asked Speedy.

"Over there.." said the old man, pointing to the ravens(crow) eating a bird seed.

"I'm looking for Raven.." asked Speedy again.

"Over there.." the old man pointing again to the ravens..

"I'm looking for Raven!"

"Over there.."

"I'm looking for Raven!"

"Over there.."

"I'm looking for Raven!"

"Over there.."

"I'm looking for Raven!"

"Over there.."

"I'm looking for Raven!"

"Over there.."

"I'm looking for Raven!"

"Over there.."

"I'm looking for Raven!"

"Over there.."

* * *

><p>"Dude! This is not gonna be easy!" said Beastboy to Ify.<p>

"I know.. But, Raven supposed to be not hard to find.." Ify suddenly remembered something.

"Eh, B? Where's Puss and Kitty?" asked Ify to Beastboy.

"Last night, they left party before me..Kitty said that they're heading home.." said Beastboy. "Why with the information?"

" Puss and Kitty is the only person..er.. I mean cats that Raven looking for when she was in trouble.." explained Ify.

"Maybe she going to Puss and Kitty!" said Beastboy.

And.. They heading to Puss and Kitty's house..

* * *

><p>"I'm looking for Raven!"<p>

"Over there.."

"I'm looking for Raven!"

"Over there.."

"I'm looking for Raven!"

"Over there.."

"I'm looking for Raven!"

"Over there.."

"I'm looking for Raven!"

"Over there.."

"Speedy! Seriously? This man doesn't have any idea which raven are you talking about!" said Red X.

"Just shut up!" said Speedy, looking back to the old man.

"I'm looking for Raven!"

Red X just sweat dropped at this..

* * *

><p>Beastboy and Ify finally found Raven, in Puss and Kitty's house, sleeping on their couch.<p>

"Raven come here last night, she looks not really well, more like she was drunk.." explained Kitty.

"And so does with Puss.." said Beastboy, looking to -the not well shaped- Puss.

"Yeah.. I have no idea why Raven was drunk. I thought she always sober?" asked Kitty.

"Have no clue.." said Ify.

Beastboy then looking to Kitty with 'I know what you did last night' looks.

"So.. Kitty, how is your night with Puss? "asked Beastboy, smirking.

"What?" asked Kitty, feels nervous at this.

"You heard me, is last night was good?"

"I don't know what are you talking about"

"Seriously, I know what you and Puss did last night.."

"Eh..B? What are you doing?" asked Ify, confused. Beastboy whispering something to Ify, and then she also smirks.

"Are you and Puss were.." Ify's smiles getting even more evil like Beastboy's. Kitty was sweats a lot and blushing full red..

"..having sex last night?" asked Ify and Beastboy, simultaneously.

"I..I.." Kitty was stuttering, still blushing.

_Flashback.._

_Puss and Kitty finally arrived to their house. Kitty putting Puss into their bed so Puss can get rest._

"_I don't want to sleep!" yelled Puss, still drunk._

"_You have to! You will be sober in no time if you rest!" said Kitty._

"_No! I don't!" _

"_Yes, you have!"_

"_Okay, but only in one condition.."_

"_What is it?" asked Kitty._

"_I want.. to use this condom on you.."_

_Kitty was blushed at Puss last sentence. But, they heard a knocked on their house door. When Kitty opened it, she saw Raven standing in front of their house(more like fainting..). Kitty was shocked to see Raven, so see put Raven on the couch, while Kitty and Puss do 'that activity'.._

_End of Flashback_

"It was funny to see your face like that.." said Beastboy.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back to Speedy and the other crew..<p>

"I'm looking for Raven!"

"Over there.."

"I'm looking for Raven!"

"Over there.."

"I'm looking for Raven!"

"Over there.."

"I'm looking for Raven!"

"Over there.."

"I'm looking for Raven!"

"Over there.."

"Give me a break.." said Red X. He sheathed his explosive X-arang and throwing it on to Speedy. The explosion causing Speedy got angry..

"Dude! What the hell?"

"So, you can focusing to find Raven instead asking this old man!" explained Red X.

"Fine.." Speedy looking back to the old man

"I'M LOOKING FOR RAVEN!"

Red X face palmed at this..


	14. Attack of The Green Cat!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Teen titans or even Puss in Boots..

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: Attack of the Green Cat!<p>

"Ohh.. My head is hurt.." said Beastboy, rubs his head softly.

"B? What's wrong?" asked Cyborg, who were reading his 'Birthmark' script.

"Cy? What day is it?"

"It's 21st May, Why the information?"

"Oh dear.. This is not good.." said Beastboy, the looks of his face were in horror.

"B? What happen between you and the 21st May?"

"Cy! My cat's side inside me were gonna take control over me!"

"WHAT! Yo! This is not good! Ify needs you for the 'Birthmark' episode!"

"And this cat's side wants my body for a day!" said Beastboy, rubs his forehead

"Okay, tell me why your cat's side wants to take over your body for this day only?"

Beastboy look around him, make sure nobody wasn't here in 'Cyborg dressing' room but him and Cyborg(of course..)

"Well you see, when I was 10 I starts to learn how to shape shifting. The first animal form I shifted was the cat form.." explained Beastboy.

"Okay, go on.." said Cyborg, tries to extracting the information that Beastboy tells.

".. So you see, I can communicate all of my animal form through my mind. The cat form seems very unstable when I try it. I communicate the cat form, only to found out that the cat form doesn't want to be caged inside me, it wants to get out of me.."

"Oh my.."

".. The cat form was very strong than me. It almost tried to kill me! So, I make an arrangement with it. Every 21st May, it can take over my body, do whatever it want, as long is not illegal…" said Beastboy, truthfully.

"B.. I have no idea.." said Cyborg.

"Well, it was my secret. Don't tell to anyone else.." said Beastboy.

"Don't worry grass stain. I can be trusted.."

"Good cause.. ARGH! MY HEAD!" Beastboy clutching his head. He then suddenly morphed into a green cat.

"Cy.. What ever this form do, do not let it near the female cats!..MREOW!" said Beastboy, before he completely turn into a cat.

"Okay B! Don't worry about that!" said Cyborg, running to the dressing room beside his.

* * *

><p>"Hey Cy! What are you doing?" asked Ify, who were just talking to the cameraman.<p>

"Hey Ify! Do you know where Kitty is?" asked Cyborg.

"She was buying an ice cream for Beastboy. He asked that 5 minutes ago. Why?" asked Ify again.

"Er.. Can you just ask her to not get near with Beastboy?"

"Well I can do that.. But, Why?" Ify didn't wait her question to be answered, because a green cat suddenly, popped out from the dressing room, starts to ruining every 'Birthmark' background screen with it's claws.

"What in the world? BEASTBOY! STOP RUINING THE SCENE!" yelled Ify to the green cat. The green cat didn't respond her, instead clawing her face with its deadly claws!

"IFY! THAT'S NOT BEASTBOY ANYMORE! THE CAT FORM INSIDE HIM WERE TAKING CONTROL OF HIS BODY!" yelled Cyborg.

"What? Are you sure?"

"It is! Beastboy also warns me to never let the green cat near the females!"

"If Beastboy already warn you about that, That means.." Ify starts to realized what Cyborg just earlier..

"KITTY!" yelled Ify and Cyborg, simultaneously.

"Friends! What happen with our friend Beastboy? He just wrecking friend Robin's motorcycle.." asked Starfire.

"Is he in the green cat form?" asked Cyborg to Starfire.

"I believe it is.."

"Star! You have to stop that green cat for destroying anything!" said Ify, in her distress voice.

"But why? Why we need to stop friend Beastboy?"

"I'll tell you after we catch him.." said Cyborg.

* * *

><p>The green cat seems to enjoyed all of the wrecking stuff it did. It clawed all of the studio couches, it ate all of the fish in the canteen, it even starts to bite everyone on his way.<p>

"Beastboy! What on earth are you doing!" yelled Robin.

"MREEEOWW!" hissed the green cat. And starts to ruining everything again.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Robin to himself.

* * *

><p>"Friends! I've got the 'net for catching butterflies'!" said Starfire.<p>

"Good! We can use them to catch that green cat!" said Cyborg, while preparing the bait fot catching the green cat.

"Cy! I've got the mackerels from the canteen! Man, the green cat already trashed that place down!" said Ify, hands over the fish to Cyborg.

"Okay, this will do!" said Cyborg, finishing the bait for the catching the green cat.

* * *

><p>The green cat going rampage on the town. It starts to clawing everyone on its way, destroying their property, and.. flirting with bunch of female cats?<p>

"There it is! Cy, lets catch him!" yelled Ify, after arriving on the scene.

"Patience.. We need to lure its first!" suggested Cyborg, while he preparing the bait. Which is, a lots of mackerel, a big bowl of milk, and a very shocking green colored scratch post.

"This things will do.." said Cyborg.

* * *

><p>AFTER CATCHING THE GREEN CAT WITH THE BUTTERFLY NET..<p>

Cyborg, Ify, and Starfire return back to the studio, with the green cat being caged inside the cat's cage..

"Friends? Please tell me again why we need to imprisoned friend Beastboy inside the cage?" asked Starfire, who still confused after what happened.

"Well you see.." but, before Cyborg was about explained everything to Starfire, he was interrupted by the green cat's purring sound.

"Cy? Why it is purring?" asked Ify, examining the green cat.

"Well, according to the sound of it, it's more like a sexual purring.." explained Cyborg.

"But, why it doing that?"

Cyborg tell Ify by pointing to Kitty, who were just buying an ice cream for Beastboy.

"That's the reason why Beastboy doesn't want the green cat to get near with females, its trying to mate all of the females.."

"Eugh.. the green cat was really that playboy? No wonder Beastboy hates the 21st May.." commented Ify.

"Hey guys! As anyone sees Beastboy? He asked me to buy an ice cream for him.." asked Kitty.

"Eh Kitty? How about I should deliver this ice cream for him instead?" asked Ify.

"Sounds good to me.." said Kitty, hands over the ice cream to Ify.

"Should we tell her about what happened to Beastboy?" whispered Cyborg to Ify.

"No.. we shouldn't.."

* * *

><p>AUTHOR NOTE: I have a challenge for all of the readers who have their account on Deviantart. I want you to draw a Teen titans crossover with Puss in Boots fan art. A BBRae crossover fan art with PussXKitty will be the theme for your art. The winner will have their ideas for this fanfic submitted on the next chapter..


	15. CHALLENGE UPDATE!

CHALLENGE UPDATE:

Remember my challenge on chapter 14? Well, here is the updated part for my challenge:

-Fan art about Teen titans crossover with Puss in Boots(that's the theme)

-After your fan art is done, submit the link where your fan art has been preview through Review or just PM me(must be from or any website as long I don't need to sign up just to see your fan art and can be seen by public)

-Don't forget to submit your idea for 'what really happen in teen titans studio' fanfic if you want me to put your idea inside this fanfic(if you win..)

-The winner will get their idea submitted in the next chapter on my fanfic ('what really happen in teen titans studio' fanfic)

And most importantly, remember to review me if you want join this contest!(or you can just PM me..)


	16. The End of Season 4 party!

AUTHOR NOTE: Sorry for long time no update.. and since nobody never respond this fanfic (review it..) I decided to stop continuing this fanfic. And for those who joining my challenge(clubpenguinxd, I'm really sorry to telling you but you're the only one who entering my challenge.. sigh..) I have to close the challenge. But, if your fan art is already done, you can just post me the link so I can see it and consider you are the winner (but, you will not receiving the prize…). Since this chapter( probably will be the last..) have been posted (By Me!) I suggest you to give me the review for this chapter or I will close this fanfic completely if you people didn't give me any review!(you guys didn't appreciate me and my fanfic!)

DISCLAIMER: Who cares? I don't own it!

* * *

><p>Chapter 15 : The end of chapter 4 party! (and probably the end for this fanfic too..)<p>

"Okay no more celebration party! I will fires everyone who held a party in MY STUDIO!" yelled Glen, walking away from 'The End part 3' props.

"WHAT? NO MORE PARTY? NOOOOO!" yelled Beastboy, like Darth Vader screaming 'Nooo!' at the dead of his wife…

"Dude, relax.. Beside, Glen said that we can't held a party in the studio..But, that doesn't mean we can't held a party in OUTSIDE the studio.." said Ify, smirking.

"Oh yeah.. But, where we can find the location for our party?" asked Beastboy.

"Already taking care of.." said Ify, pointing to Raven.

"What? No way! You guys should not held a party in MY APARTMENT!" yelled Raven, angrily..

"Okay Raven.. but, that doesn't mean you can stop me from revealing your *smirk* secret.." said Ify, evil grins.

"What? What secret?" asked Beastboy, Ify quickly whispering something to Beastboy. He quickly understand, and start to smirk too.

"Eh.. *face palm..* you know my secret?" said Raven, stuttering.

"Mmhhmm.. remember the last time we held a party? " asked Ify to Beastboy.

"Yeah.. Is that the part when.. Raven was drunk and stripping in front of your office's security camera?"

"Oh dear Azar.. please, don't tell **that** to anyone.." plead Raven.

"Don't worry Rae.. as long you give us your apartment for our party.." said Ify.

"Okay, I'll give my apartment to you.." said Raven, receiving a cheers from Ify and a hug from Beastboy.

* * *

><p>A FEW HOURS LATER..<p>

"Dude! I already set up a party for us! Food and beverages has been served, Aqualad will be our DJ, the dance floor has been placed, and Raven has been slapped and been tied up!" said Hotspot, receiving a slap from Jinx, Beastboy, Terra, and Trigon…

"Seriously, even though I am a very bad father to my daughter, I never slap my own daughter.." said Trigon, walking to the beef table.

"I never thought that Raven has a very sweet apartment.." said Kid Flash, eating a barbequed chicken.

"I know it sounds crazy, but what happen with Speedy?" asked Robin, while dancing with Starfire.

"Well let just say that he…" said Alex.

* * *

><p>MEANWHILE..<p>

"Dude! I like COMIC CON!" yelled Speedy, dressed as Commander Sheppard from Mass Effect 3, walking to the 'The Elder Scrolls V : Skyrim' booth on Comic Con.

"Hey! Stop yelling!" yelled some dude who dressed as Darth Revan from Star Wars : Knights of The Old Republic (KOTOR..)

* * *

><p>BACK TO THE PARTY..<p>

"I just dropped Speedy on the Comic Con in Central City. I hope that will distract Speedy from spiking our punch.." said Alex.

"Glad you become sober again." Said Ben, tapping Alex's shoulder in a proud way.

"GIVE ME BACK MY BABY RIBS!" yelled Cyborg to Hotspot.

"NO WAY! I'VE SEEN IT FIRST!" yelled Hotspot, tries to defend his BBQ baby ribs from Cyborg

"CAN ANYONE STOP YELLING ABOUT EATING ANIMALS IN FRONT OF ME?" yelled Beastboy.

"Dude, this buffalo chicken wings is so delicious…" said Kid Flash, eating his 50th chicken wings.

"Friends, I can't believe I'm speaking like this, but Friend Beastboy's Tofu Dumplings taste wonderful!" said Starfire, eating her Tofu Dumpling. "I want to try another Tofu delicacy, Friend Beastboy.."

"Sure Star, you should try my homemade Tofu Burger with Soy milk as cheese!" said Beastboy, handed over Tofu Burger to Starfire.

* * *

><p>Everyone was dancing, eating meat (and tofu..) drinking a-alcohol free- punch, everyone was having fun, except for Raven who were worried about what would happen if everyone start to destroy everything on her apartment, Trigon and Slade do Irish Jig, and Ify with the rest of tv crew start playing Scrabble..<p>

"Hey Rae, wanna dance?" asked Beastboy to Raven.

"No, and my name is not Rae, is Raven.." said Raven, crossing her arms in annoyed looks.

"Come on Rae..ven , I promise I will never bothering you again.." plead Beastboy, using 'The Face'.

"Heh.. Fine.." said Raven, dragged by Beastboy to the dance floor.

* * *

><p>"I LOVE THIS BBQ RIBS BURGER!" yelled Kid Flash, eating his 1500th Ribs Burger..<p>

"Can you just enough eating already?" asked Jinx, feels annoyed.

* * *

><p>Ify and tv crew were playing Skyrim, until Ify starts to realizing something or <em>someone..<em>

"Where's Puss and Kitty?"

"They were on vacation in Madrid. Don't worry, they will be back in three days.." said Michael, still playing Skyrim.

"FUSS.. RO DAH!" yelled Ben.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at some resort in Madrid, Spain..<p>

"Kitty, did you make those noises?" asked Puss

"Nope, Why? " asked Kitty.

"Nothing.."

And with that, Puss and Kitty continues their _intimate moments…_

* * *

><p>AUTHOR NOTE: Thank you for reading this and not reviewing this! Seriously, I'm gonna discontinue this fanfic in 5 days! If I didn't receive any review for this fanfic in 5 days, I will stop making this fanfic!<p> 


	17. The Return of Whatsoever

AUTHOR NOTE: (imitating Darth Vader's voice..) I have return.. MUHAHAHA! Okay, but I'm serious about the 'return' part. I have decided to continue 'what really happen in teen titans studio' to chapter 20! Yeahhh...

DISCLAIMER: Disclaimed?

* * *

><p>Chapter 17: The Return of Whatsoever..<p>

"Yeahh! I'm back to work, baby!" yelled Ify in the most uncomfortable way to scream..

"Welcome back, Ify! From.. your vacation?" asked Beast boy, confused about what actually happen to Ify, 2 months ago..

"Nope, from my retirement.." said Ify, walks to her office, leaving Beast boy in confused looks..

* * *

><p>Glen has summon all of the TV producer-including Ify- for Season Five presentation. And still look upset about what happen at The End of the Season 4 party..<p>

"At least, we didn't partying at the studio, am I right?" said Ify, receiving a nodded agreement from everyone in the meeting room.

"Fine, let's talk about the Season Five, shall we?" asked Glen to everyone in the meeting room. "..I want this Season 5 to be very memorable for all the kids around the world, so don't mess up!"

"Wait? Why you want this season to be memorable?" asked Ben, confused.

"Because, the CEO of Cartoon Network already ordered this season 5 of Teen titans as.." Glen paused for a minute. "..the season finale.."

"WHAT! " yelled everyone in the meeting room. "..But why?"

"Another because, all the kids were traumatized after watching our last season.." explained Glen.

"That is the reason why we shouldn't put Raven's past story for Season 4 main story!" said Ify.

"And I decided to put Beast boy's past story as our newest season main story!" said Glen, shocking everyone in the meeting room, again..

"Oh my.. grilled cheese.." muttered Alex.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Beast boy was still try his best to order a Dawnguard video game through Cyborg's computer..<p>

"Man, this is a waste of time! This should be easy because I already know how to order Skyrim! Stupid computer!" said Beast boy, banging his own head to the computer. "Hey! What's this?" Beast boy looks to the key on the nearest table.

"A key? Who's key is this?" asked Beast boy to himself, as he lifted the key from the desk.

"I wonder what thing can be unlocked with this key?" muttered Beast boy, walks away from Cyborg's computer. Cyborg was walking to his computer only to find that his computer has been banged under the table.

"BEAST..BOY!" yelled Cyborg, in horror…

* * *

><p>"Hey Ify! Look what I found!" said Beast boy, happily.<p>

"You found Raven's diary?" guessed Ify, smirking.

"Nope, and I wish I found that. But, I found a key!" said Beast boy tossed the key to Ify.

"Key? What thing can be unlocked by this key?" asked Ify, making Beast boy suddenly lowered his head.

"I have no idea about that.." said Beast boy, weakly.

"Okay then, let's ask everyone, is this key belong to one of them.." said Ify.

* * *

><p>After asking all of the TV crew, all of the villains, all of the Honorary titans, and of course all of the titans..<p>

"Only one left, let's ask Raven.." said Ify, making Beast boy stares her in horror..

"Dude! I can't do that! What if Raven was suddenly spank me? Maybe you should go without me.." said Beast boy who was about to leave..

"Oh no you don't! We have to ask this to Raven, together.." said Ify, grabs Beast boy hand.

"What if.."

"And stop being such a coward! You love Raven right? So, this is your chance to man up!"

"What? I didn't love her! Why would I.." Beast boy was about to say something, but interrupted by Ify.

"You dance with her in every celebration party, remember? And you also.." said Ify.

_FLASHBACK!_

"_Raven, you look gorgeous today.." commented Beast boy. It was at the end of the season 4 party._

"_I still don't want to be your girlfriend.." said Raven, sarcastically.._

"_Dang it!"_

_END OF THE FLASHBACK._

"Don't tell to everyone about this.. Promise?" said Beast boy, a little bit blushed.

"I swear.." said Ify, grinning.

"What are you two doing in front of my room?" asked Raven, making Beast boy flinched and blushed at the same time..

"Raven, do you lost this key?" asked Ify, showing Raven the key.

"I do lost this key!" said Raven., grabbing the key from Ify. "I keep looking for this all day, who found it?"

"Beast boy did.." said Ify, pointing to Beast boy in the most innocent way..

"What? Look.. I.."

"Beast boy, thank you.." said Raven, hugging Beast boy.

"I.. uh.. your welcome.." said Beast boy, blushing. Ify just smiling when seeing this.

"So, what thing can be unlocked with this key, Raven?" asked Ify. Raven suddenly flinched after hearing Ify's question.

"Nothing.." said Raven, and with that she walks away from a confused Beast boy and Ify

"I wonder what it is.." said Ify, after Raven left.

"Yeah.." said Beast boy, still dumbfounded.

"You're not listening to me, aren't you?" asked Ify.

"Yeah.."

"Do you still like tofu?"

"Yeah.."

"Do you love Raven?" asked Ify, mischievously laughing.

"Yeah.. Wait? No! Of course not!" said Beast boy, blushed.

"_This is going to be a long season…" _thought Ify, walking to the Studio Canteen where everyone was watching the news about Chris Miller just throw Brian Lynch and Will Davies from the tallest floor of Dreamworks Studio using 'Unrelenting Force Shout'…


	18. Dell'arrivo dell'Amore

AUTHOR NOTE: FUS.. RO DAH! (Pushing Beast boy using Unrelenting Force Shout..)

DISCLAIMER: Disclaimed

P.S: Do not read this if you're not the big fans of BB/Rae..(Beast boy X Raven Forever!)

* * *

><p>Chapter 18: Dell'arrivo dell'Amore<p>

It was another normal day at the studio. Mostly, normal… except for one thing…

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY IFY!" yelled everyone in the studio, throwing a birthday cake to the random way..

"But, today is not my birthday… tomorrow is.." said Ify, making everyone in the studio stop food fighting…

"AAAWWW…" everyone just sighed at this…

"Who said that today is Ify's birthday!" yelled Robin, angrily..

Everyone was glares to Alex Soto, who was sweat dropped and shrinking-anime way…

Okay, enough with this rubbish! This story is about.. *bleep!* Dang it! Stupid spoiler bar!

* * *

><p>Raven was not feeling fine right now. She was confused about why she feels weird toward.. Beast boy? At first she thought that she feels grateful that Beast boy found her key(last chapter). That key was for unlocking.. her diary… Without it, she has no idea what would happen if she didn't write in her diary. Possibly, the dark side inside her will consume her.. (even though I picturing her as an actress in this fic..)<p>

She looks to Beast boy, how he always feeling happy and make everyone happy around him. She always silently jealous at Beast boy's 'happy go round' personalities..

She feels envy when seeing Beast boy with Terra. Every time the studio make an episode about Beast boy and Terra, it somehow explode in the process. Nobody knows how that happen, but Raven knows.. It was because of her envy was 'explode' inside her.. (she is an empath..)

* * *

><p>"Hey B! Do you have any idea what happen with our Raven?" asked Ify to Beastboy. They were having lunch with Aqualad and Red X.<p>

"No idea.. Maybe she was sick or something?"

"I'm not sure she looked sick.." commented Aqualad. "HEY! YOU JUST EATING MY FRIEND!" yelled Aqualad, pointing Red X, who was about to eat his fish taco..

"So what? They still many in the ocean you know?" said Red X, annoyed…

"But, what if you eat one of my friends?" asked Aqualad.

"Then, you have to befriend with a real person, not a FISH!" yelled Red X, while he chop down his fish taco..

"NOOOO… " yelled Aqualad.. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?"

"Wait a minute? Where's Raven?" asked Ify, suddenly.

"I thought she was on that table.." Beast boy pointing to the empty canteen table.. "..over there?"

"Aw man ! Raven gone missing again!" said Ify, as she push the red emergency button on her communicator..

* * *

><p>And after the emergency alarm went off, everyone on the studio(except Raven who were missing) has been briefing about the missing of Raven, all the studio crew, including the titans, Honorary titans, villains, Trigon, and all of the studio producer were on the case to find Raven..<p>

"Hey! How about we call this operation as CODENAME: FINDING RAVEN?" suggested Ben.

"No way! That's too boring! How about; CODENAME: DRUNK SISSY?" suggested Alex.

"Raven is not even drunk either! How about CODENAME: GOTHIC GOODY GIRL?" suggested Robin, making everyone were stares at him, sweat dropped.

"How about, CODENAME: DEMONESS ON THE LOSE?" suggested Trigon. And everyone was agree with that stupid –yet dark- codename..

* * *

><p>Raven was actually on the Pizza Parlor, try to clears her mind from her thought about Beast boy…<p>

"_What's happening to me? Why I have this weird feeling towards Beast boy?" _thought Raven.

"_That because you like him, you dummy!" _said Happy, on Raven's mind.

"_What? Hell no! I don't like Beast boy! He is stupid, immature, morons.."_ thought Raven.

"_Will you please stop saying that painful words? What happen if Beast boy hears that?"_ said Timid, in her usual timidness..

"_Beast boy can't hear what happen in my mind, Timid!"_ yelled Raven. Making Timid gasped and sobbing..

"_Maybe you should know something, Raven.."_ said Knowledge. _"There is a new emotion coming to your mind.."_

"_New emotion? Is that why I didn't feels so good this lately?"_

"_Yep.." _

"_Who is this new emotion?"_ Raven didn't need to wait her question to be answered, because she suddenly saw a new emoticlone in front of her. This emoticlone wears a light purple cloak…

"_Who are you?" _

"_Me? I am Love.. Nice to meet you.."_ Raven shocked after hearing her new emoticlone sentences.

"_Love? That's impossible! I can't possibly feels love!"_ yelled Raven.

"_You have to think this is possible now, Raven. You are the one who creates me.."_

"_Then how come I can create you?" _asked Raven.

"_You fall in love with Beast boy.."_

"_WHAT! That's impossible! There is no way I can possibly fall in love with that green twerp!" _yelled Raven, angrily..

"_It is possible. Even though you never admits it now.. But a few days or weeks later, you have to admit me.. You have to tell Beast boy about your feelings toward him.."_

"_I..I can't.. What if he doesn't likes me back?" _thought Raven.

" _He actually loves you.. you just didn't notice him.."_

* * *

><p>Beast boy, Starfire, and Ify was still looking for Raven. They were now heading to the Pizza Parlor.<p>

"I have a feeling that Raven was in the Pizza Parlor.." said Beastboy, pointing to the Pizza Parlor building.

"What make you say that?" asked Ify.

"I have an animal instincts. Remember?"

"Or maybe you have a feelings toward Raven.." said Ify, giggling with Starfire.

"WHAT! Hell no!" said Beast boy, as he walking to the Pizza Parlor.

"I believe you are going to say.. 'Hell yeah' correct?" said Starfire, receiving a nodded from Ify.

* * *

><p>"Raven! There you are!" said Beastboy, as found Raven. "..We were worried that you're gone!" Beast boy suddenly hugs Raven, making her blushed a little bit.<p>

"Raven? Are you okay? Are you sick or something? Because you looked red to me.." said Beast boy, placing his hand to Raven's forehead…

"I'm fine Beast boy.. And there is something I need to tell you.." said Raven.

"What is it?" asked Beast boy, getting even more confused…

"I… I love you.."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back to our favorite studio crews in their mission, CODENAME: DEMONESS ON THE LOSE…<p>

Speedy as usual try to ask to an old man who were sweeping the park..

"Excuse me sir, Have you seen Raven?" asked Speedy.

"Over there.." the old man pointing to some random goth girl..

"No, I'm looking for Raven.."

"Over there.." the old man pointing again to the goth girl..

"I'm looking for Raven!"

"Over there.."

"I'm looking for Raven!"

"Over there.."

"I'm looking for Raven!"

"Over there.."

"I'm looking for Raven!"

"Over there.."

"I'm looking for Raven!"

"Over there.."

"I'm looking for Raven!"

"Over there.."

"I'm looking for Raven!"

"Over there.."

"I'm looking for Raven!"

"Over there.."

"I'm looking for Raven!"

"Over there.."

"I'm looking for Raven!"

"Over there.."

"I'm looking for Raven!"

"Over there.."

"I'm looking for Raven!"

"Over there.."

"I'm looking for Raven!"

"Over there.."

"I'm looking for Raven!"

"Over there.."

"I'm looking for Raven!"

"Over there.."

"I'm looking for Raven!"

"Over there.."

"I'm looking for Raven!"

"Over there.."

"I'm looking for Raven!"

"Over there.."

"I'm looking for Raven!"

"Over there.."

"I'm looking for Raven!"

"Over there.."

"I'm looking for Raven!"

"Over there.."

"Not again.." said Red X, smacks his own fore head as he saw Speedy 'interrogating' an old man, again…

* * *

><p>AUTHOR NOTE: Tomorrow it's my birthday!(12 July!) Yeeeaahhh!<p>

"I'm looking for Raven!"

Speedy!


	19. Happy Birthday, Ify!

AUTHOR NOTE: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO... ME! I am the queen of a day!YEEEAAA..(Freeze frame!)

DISCLAIMER: Disclaimed

* * *

><p>Chapter 19: Happy Birthday, Ify!<p>

It was a normal day in the studio, again… Except for one thing…

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY IFY!" yelled everyone in the studio.

"AND THIS TIME WE YELLING AT THE RIGHT MOMENT!" yelled Speedy, accidentally knocked Robin's head in the process..

"Aw… Thank you guys.." said Ify, affected.

"And.. since today is your birthday, I decided to allowing a party in the studio.." said Glen, receiving an applause from all of the crew.

".. Just for today.." continued Glen, receiving a boo's from all of the crew…

"And let the party.. BEGIN!" yelled Beast boy.

* * *

><p>The party is great. Cyborg become the DJ, the beverages and the food has been prepared, Tofu dish has been served(for Beast boy and vegetarians only..), Terra has been fed with a dozen chocolate. THAT'S RIGHT! A DOZEN! And she looks like a pregnant cow… Making Raven and Jinx laughed at Terra-now bloated- body..<p>

Robin dancing with Starfire, Beast boy dancing with Raven, Ify taking pictures of all Beast boy and Raven moments… , Terra still bloated, Hotspot do the rap battle with Kid Flash, Jinx just keep hexed to Terra, Alex competing against Ben in Skyrim competition, Puss was.. licking on the ice sculpture?

"Puss, what the fur are you doing?" asked Kitty, annoyed when she saw her boyfriend was sticking his tongue on the ice statue..

"I ah taying o ase e ice…(I was trying to taste the ice..)" said Puss, his tongue still stick on the ice.. "Eh.. Itty ? A nee hel here..(Eh Kitty? I need help here..)"

* * *

><p>Everything on the party was perfect.. until Speedy trying to spike the punch. Luckily, Raven was near the punch bowl, so she suddenly appear in front of Speedy before he even pouring the liquor on to the punch bowl. And it was scary..<p>

"AAAARRGGGHH! A GHOST!" yelled Speedy in horror, pointing to Raven.

"SPEEDY! DON'T YOU DARE TRYING TO SPIKE THIS PUNCH BOWL!" yelled Raven, in here scary voice and her demoness look..

"That's my girl!" said Trigon, proudly.

* * *

><p>But somehow, the punch bowl and the other beverages was end up being spiked. Everyone was suspecting Hotspot was behind all of this… After Cyborg told them that Hotspot was looked suspicious before the party even begin..<p>

And the next thing we know, everyone at the party become drunk…(except Beast boy, Raven, Ify, Glen, and Kitty..).

"LOOK AT ME ! I AM A NINJA!" yelled Drunk Aqualad, as he attempt to jump from the studio tallest floor to the lowest, but fail..miserably..

"I GOT A HANGOVER,, WOO-OOHH! I'VE BEEN DRINKING TOO MUCH FOR SURE!" sang Drunk Speedy. He was on the Karaoke Competition against Drunk Slade, Drunk Robin, and Drunk Trigon..

"I AM SINGLE LADY! I AM SINGLE LADY!" sang Drunk Slade, horribly..

"I'M FLYING !" yelled Drunk Starfire, flying in literally means.

"So Red X, are you wearing a bra?" asked Drunk Hotspot to Drunk Red X.

"No, I am a man! Man don't wear a bra!" yelled Drunk Red X.

Well the point is, everything in the party was turned in to a chaos..

* * *

><p>All the drunk crews planning to destroy the studio, Wildebeest was peeing on the floor, Alex stripping, Beast boy try his best to avoid all of food that has been threw by Drunk Cyborg, Raven, slapped her own forehead, Ify mourning , Terra was still bloated-and drunk too, and Kitty try to take Puss-who was drunk- back to their home..<p>

"Kitty! I don't want to go home!" yelled Puss

"You have to! You were drunk!"

"No I don't want to!"

"Yes you have!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you have!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you have!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you have!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you have!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you have!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you have!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you have!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you have!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you have!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you have!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you have!"

"No I.." before Puss finishing his sentence, Kitty suddenly kiss him in a long, deep, passionate kiss…

"I think I want to go home.." said Puss, after Kitty stop kissing him.

* * *

><p>"This party is a disaster! Today is supposed to be my day! Why can I have a non drunk party like the others?" yelled Ify to the sky..<p>

"Come on Ify! Let's go home before every drunk people in here starts to destroy this studio.." suggested Beast boy. And with that, all of the sober people-including Puss- were go home…


	20. Robin giving a speech

DISCLAIMER: Disclaimed and of course I don't own Teen titans and any other elements...

* * *

><p>Chapter 20: Robin giving a speech<p>

Another fine day in the studio, where all the studio crew are insane and even the stars are also even more insane..

"Hey Star! What are you doing?" asked Jinx.

"Hello friend! I'm trying to lift this banana with my own mind! I saw Raven can do that!" said Starfire, continue to lift the banana with her 'mind'..

"But, you're not a telekinetic..(Am I right?)" said Jinx, slapping her own fore head.

"Nonsense! I already did the impossible!" said Starfire, leaving Jinx alone with the bananas..

"Yeah.. Just on the film.." muttered Jinx.

Okay, let's go to the main story! Shall we?

* * *

><p>Cyborg was reading his script for 'Homecoming part 1 and part 2' episode. It was already quite in his dressing room. Until, Beast boy came..<p>

"Dude! I've got some great news!" exclaimed Beast boy, jumping to Cyborg..

"The canteen finally decided to throw away all the tofu?" said Cyborg, beamingly.

"No! Robin is been asked for giving a speech for the mayor!" said Beast boy, even more beamingly than Cyborg.

"Wow! Robin are going to give a speech? That was wonderful news!" exclaimed Cyborg. "Wait? Why Robin has to give the speech? What about us?"

"Apparently, the mayor's daughter is the big fans of Robin.." said Beast boy.

"Poor girl.. she has no idea about the true self of Robin.." muttered Cyborg. "And on what occasion?"

"Robin is going to give a speech for the late President day.."

"And we are going to watch him on the television?" asked Cyborg.

"Yep! And Robin's speech are going to be broadcast nationally…"said Beast boy.

"And I will make it internationally.." said Cyborg, grabs his handy cam. "..Luckily, I have a Youtube account.."

* * *

><p>At the canteen..<p>

"Hey Robin! I heard you are going to give a speech for the- very late- President day?" said Ify to Robin.

"Yep! That is correct!" said Robin, now looking back to his speech paper. "..And feel excuse me, I'm going to memorize this for tomorrow speech!"

"He will be doomed, is he?" whispered Kitty to Ify.

"Yes he is.."

* * *

><p>The next day, the –LATE- President day's speech!<p>

"Oh boy! I'm so exciting to see Robin get messed up on his speech in front of the mayor!" said Speedy, grabbing his handy cam. All the crew and the 'Teen titans' stars was on the city park, where the-LATE- President's day's speech was been held.

* * *

><p>"Kitty, there is something I'm going to ask to you.." said Puss, sitting next to Kitty.<p>

"What is it?" Kitty was curious at this..

"It's.. eh.. never mind what I just said.." said Puss, looks away from-now annoyed- Kitty.

* * *

><p>Hotspot, Aqualad, Gizmo, Mammoth, and Wildebeest was looking at the- restroom area?<p>

"WE HAVE TO PEE!" yelled all of them.

"NO NEED TO YELL, WOULD YOU!" yelled Cyborg.

"BUT, MY KIDNEYS IS NOT GOING HOLD IT MUCH LONGER!" yelled Hotspot, fighting his urge to pee on his seat..

"What are they drinking anyway?" asked Terra to Starfire.

"I don't know.. Maybe is something to do with the 'drinking contest' last night.. and 'hold your bladder' contest.." said Starfire.

"Why on earth they make that stupid contest, anyway?" muttered Terra.

* * *

><p>"Kitty, I really need to ask you something.." said Puss, again.<p>

"What is it?"

"It's.. just forget what I just said.." said Puss, looks away from- now even more annoyed- Kitty..

* * *

><p>AND.. IT'S TIME FOR ROBIN'S SPEECH!..<p>

"Sweet! Robin is going to give his –LATE- president day's speech!" said Beast boy.

"SShh.. be quite!" whispered Raven, while she holding her camera..

Robin looked really nervous as he walks forward to the podium. He leaned to the podium and tapped the microphone before putting his lips against it..almost touching the microphone, because it will be disgusting..

"Hello? Is his thing on?" said Robin to the microphone. It was loud enough to making everyone in the park winced and start covering their ears. Puss and Kitty folded their ears with Puss's hat. Beast boy morphing himself as turtle and folding his head to his shell. Hotspot was still fighting his urge to pee while covering his ears with the grass on the park..

"Okay. This...this is the Pre-Alder of the Constable. We the Pineapples of the United Stores, in Ordain to form a more perfect Umbrella, establish Juggling, provide for the common doorframe, promote the general Walrus, and secure the Bobbles of Libraries to ourselves and our Posse, do order and estrange this Constable for the United Stores of Armrests,(*)" said Robin, in the most messed up and screwed up America Constitution speech! Everyone who watching Robin's speech was speechless and sweat dropped at the same time.(including the mayor..)

"Wow.. that speech could give George Washington a heart attack.." muttered Kid Flash to Jinx.

Puss and Kitty was still under Puss's hat, wondering about why Robin's speech is really that horrible.. and why they feel comfortable around each other..

After Robin gave his speech, he bowed and accidentally clunking his fore head on the podium and left the podium like there is nothing happen on his speech.

Everyone (including the studio crew and the stars) was still jaws dropped after Robin's speech. And Hotspot finally pee behind the palm tree..

* * *

><p>AUTHOR NOTE: This chapter was kinda inspired with Skies Shall Rain fanfic, which is 'President's Disaster. And Robin's speech were also from that fanfic too!<p>

(*) Here is the real American Constitution:

We the People of the United States, in Order to form a more perfect Union, establish Justice, insure domestic Tranquility, provide for the common defence, promote the general Welfare, and secure the Blessings of Liberty to ourselves and our Posterity, do ordain and establish this Constitution for the United States of America

Notice the difference?


	21. Slade newest apprentice

AUTHOR NOTE: Something I should write before this fic is going to an end..

DISCLAIMER: Disclaimed, duh!

* * *

><p>Chapter 21: Slade newest apprentice.<p>

So, it was _STILL _a fine day in the studio.. where everyone was crazy as a _FRIED CHICKEN _and I didn't try to advertising _KFC.._

"Friends! My sisters just send me an email, about how they were happy to me!" exclaimed Starfire, joyful as usual..

"From Blackfire? I thought she hates you.." asked Kole, confused. And Cyborg was making out with the toaster on the background, _which.._ I shouldn't mentioning about that.

"Not from Blackfire! It's from my other sister! And it's from my 1000 sisters!" exclaimed Starfire, happily as usual..

"Wha..! 1000 SISTERS? " yelled Kole, face palmed and shocked at the same time..

"Yes indeed. And my sisters are.. Mildfire, Sodafire, Friedfire, Fartfire, Candyfire, Rapefire, Slutfire, Whorefire, Chickenfire, Bipolardisorderfire, Bitchfire, Cometfire, Dirtfire, Pornfire, Conduitfire, Dickfire, Stringfire, Spaghettifire, Burgerfire, Burgerkingfire, KFCfire, Catfire, Cat-on-fire, PussXKittyBigFansfire, Ninjafire, Beefpiefire, Nimrodfire, Venomfire, Meteorfire, jmmyDhrmwn-fire, Poopfire, Firefire, Thousandislandsfire, Pizzafire, PizzaHutfire, Anti- AlexMercerfire, Birdfire, Robin1996ifyfire, Teenfire, TeenWolffire, Twilightfire, TwilightHatersfire, TwilightOnFireFire, Caucasianfire, Batfire, Badfire, Nastyfire, ColeMacgrathfire, McDonaldsfire, Satanfire, TrigonLoverfire, Toiletfire, Peefire, Turdfire, Spiderfire, Superfire, etc, etc…" Starfire was sooo busy telling the name of all of her sisters, she didn't realizes that Kole was fainting in front her..

But, that's not the story I'm going to tell! Moving on!

"..Pussfire, Kittyfire, PussXKittyBabiesfire,…"

I SAID MOVING ON!

* * *

><p>Slade was very.. I mean <em>very<em> fretful today.. The studio didn't allowed him to have his own assistant! From Season 1 to this Season 5, Glen _still.. _didn't give a permission to Slade (about having an assistant..)

"No Slade. We didn't make your character having an assistant, so deal with it!" yelled Glen, slamming the door in front of Slade.

But, that doesn't make him didn't have an _apprentice.._

Puss and Kitty was making out on the background, but that is not the MAIN STORY!

* * *

><p>After unsuccessfully shopping for an apprentice through Wal-Mart(even though they have a 50 percent discount every time you buy a dozen apprentice..) he sat on his Slademobile, trying to find away to steal one apprentice from the market.. He was still inside on his car, planning, and didn't notice that Puss and Kitty was making out on his car. Until... he saw a fine looking boy..<p>

"Hey you, kid!" called Slade to the boy across the street.

"You calling me sir?" asked that boy, with a very thick Austrian accent.

"Yes you! What's your name?"

"Eh.. Stefan Richter sir, why?" asked the boy, confused.

"Stefan, would you be my apprentice?" asked Slade, confidently.

"Apprentice? Is that a paid job?" Stefan was still confused.

"Yes, dear boy.. And you will have much rewarded if you willingly to be my apprentice.." said Slade, in his usual Slade-tone..

"Yes I would! " And that's how Stefan become Slade's apprentice..

* * *

><p>Slade was very deeply proud to his new apprentice. First, because Stefan was willingly to be Slade apprentice without being forced. Second, he was 17 years old, the same age as Robin. Third, he is a quick learner. And finally, he has a talent to be <em>evil…<em> And Slade was very proud to him, he even already considered Stefan as his _son… _Even though his real son, Jericho, was still alive.. and mute!

"Apprentice, because of your loyalty, your prowess, your.. recipe for a great burrito, I have decided to letting you go.." said Slade, even he had trained Stefan for over.. 2 days…

"Why Master? Is this something to do with my accent?" asked Stefan, with his thick Austrian accent.

"No Stefan, I realized the reason why Robin betrays me at the first place(Apprentice episode..), Because I'm very strict and cold blooded to him.." said Slade, weakly.

"Master, Robin is stupid! He didn't realizes how powerful you are!" said Stefan, denies. "..You're like a father to me, Master.. I already lose my father and my mother, and the only family I have now is my step bother, Marcus Cole.." said Stefan, sad.

"I'm sorry, Stefan.. One day, you and I will meet again. I promise.." said Slade. He then slowly hugs Stefan, like a father hugs his own son, making Jericho felt jealous towards Stefan, which I will not going to put Jericho on this fic…

Puss and Kitty was still having their _hot _make out section, but that's not the MAIN STORY!

* * *

><p>20 years later, Jump City was somehow being invaded by an alien, the Teen Titans TV series was been canceled, and the city was being destroyed by some evil forces. Slade was being frozen inside the carbonite –like Han Solo- and his frozen body was locked inside the refrigerator on Slade Mansion, until.. a group of evil beings finally gets their hands on Slade's Carbonite.<p>

"This is the body you have been requested, my Lord.." said the very black –yet pinkish- mechanical robot.

"Good, now leave me alone with that body, now.." said some unknown figure, with the voice like Darth Vader..

After the mysterious figure's robot left him, he examining Slade's Carbonite and spoke;

"It's been a long time, Master.." said the mysterious figure voice, who used to be known as Stefan Richter, Slade's apprentice!(non canon because this is fanfiction!)

"I have finally fulfilled your lifetime wishes, I have make my own army of robots, I have finally found you, Master.. You will be my only reason why I've become something _you proud of.._" said Stefan.

Stefan Richter has been very _evil _man.. He had destroyed the Teen Titans(TV series), he had eliminated a country, he had take over the world! And he had been known as.. _Lord Recluse.. _the tyrant mastermind that used to be Slade's apprentice..

On the frozen carbonite, Slade was silently proud to his apprentice accomplished…

* * *

><p>AUTHOR NOTE: This is the worst chapter that I ever made! I didn't own Stefan Richter, he belongs to City of Heroes online game by NCSoft.. and please review!<p>

"..Chickfire, Babyfire, Pussfire, Kittyfire, Demonfire, and finally Blackfire.." said Starfire. "..Oh! And you should know that I had 20 millions brothers!"

"What! 20 MILLIONS BROTHERS?" yelled Kole, before she fainting again.. Puss and Kitty was still making out on the background..

Okay.. just review this horrible fanfic..


	22. A very OOC episode

AUTHOR NOTE: Meh.. I have no clue of what I'm going to say..

DISCLAIMER: Dis-claim-ed..

* * *

><p>Chapter 22: A very OOC episode<p>

It was a very- _VERY _fine day at the studio.. Except for one thing..

"ARRGH! MY BRAIN IS OVERLOADED!" yelled Matt.

"Matt? Why you yelling like that?" asked Ben, confused.

"Because I have no ideas left for this 'Teen Titans' episode!" An idea suddenly flashed inside Matt's mind. "..Hey! I've got an idea!"

"Wow, 10 seconds of crying and now you suddenly got an idea? Geez.." said Ben, sarcastic.

And let's see what happen in 'Teen titans' episode filming..

* * *

><p>SCENE ONE:<p>

It was a normal day in Titans Tower, Beast boy was preparing a meal for his breakfast which is… Meat!

Meat? Beast boy eating a _meat?_ Well of course he is, this episode is for a very OOC.. (Out Of Character..)

"Morning.."greeted Cyborg, sarcastically while wearing Raven's purple cloak and starts to reads Raven's old and moldy book.. OOC much?

"Morning guys! It's a beautiful day!" exclaimed Raven. She came to the Main Room, skipping like a bunny, wearing a pink tutu, and her hair up in about dozen tiny braids sticking up all over her head. She smiles reaaallly .. I mean REALLY big and began to rolling around the floor, jump across the couch, do the somersault, landing, and hit her own head in the process..

Cyborg's waffle just popped out from his toaster, Starfire suddenly stab the waffles with her sword. Wait? Since when Starfire had a sword?

"I just steal this from a certain people, you bitchhead!" said Starfire, who apparently wearing a very black spandex as her attire.

"Eh.. Who are you turn into Star?" asked Beastboy, as he munched his baby back ribs..

"I am a very famous thief around America. And I can steal something from you without you even noticing it." Said Starfire, obviously copying Kitty Softpaws's dialogue..

"Oh..kay? Just don't slice me with your sword.. By the way, where do you got the sword?"

* * *

><p>Kitty was mourning on her sword disappearance.. Literally..<p>

* * *

><p>Beast boy was reading 'Twilight', Starfire was shooting her starbolts to all over the place, while Raven was dancing, dodging all of Starfire's starbolts. Cyborg was stomping his own computer and making out with his T-Car.<p>

And then, Robin comes in..

..Wearing.. nothing, but his mask.. All the titans just stare to Robin, like nothing happen and still didn't realizes that their leader was naked.

"Hey guys! Do you like my new look?" asked Robin, enthusiasm. "..If you need me, I'm going to City Downtown for competing in 'Male Naked Next Top Model!" and with that, Robin just walks away, fully naked..

"Hey, I have to go to the Vampire Comic Con. I like depressing place because, I'm so… OOC." And with that, Beast Boy left too.

"And I have to steal something on Wayne Enterprise. " said Starfire.

"And I have a date with my toaster.." said Cyborg, continue to making out with the toaster..

"And I have to join with the circus! Yeah, I love circus!" said Raven, in the most OOC way..

And the titans continues their OOC activities..

* * *

><p>SCENE TWO:<p>

Robin just being crowned as 'Mister Naked Model' because of his stunning butt..

Cyborg accidentally blew up his date-toaster.

"NOOOO.. MY TOASTER! SHE'S DEAD!" yelled Cyborg to the sky..

Beast Boy decided to write a book about pickles.

"The pickles was invented by Jimmy Dharmawan , who is one of the ancient scientists..," wrote Beast Boy, while drinking animal bloods..

Starfire was arrested for stealing Batman's prototype..

Raven joined the circus.

"A HEE HEE! she giggled, dancing on the top of the elephants while wearing a colorful thing-which I will mentioning about it-costume..

And they have a lots of fun, I think..

* * *

><p>SCENE THREE:<p>

As the day comes to an end..

Cyborg was mourning on his date-toaster funeral..

Beast boy burned up his half- finished book and ate it..

Raven set the circus on fire..

Starfire broke out from the prison and pushed Blackfire in to take her place..

Robin decided to wear his traffic light spandex, again..

* * *

><p>"CUT!" yelled Alex, through his megaphone. "Matt, I think this episode is HORRIBLE!"<p>

"Dang it!" And Matt suddenly being thrown by Glen from the toppest floor of the studio.

"I think I've got myself a dejavu.." muttered Ify..


	23. Meat VS Tofu Wars

AUTHOR NOTE: Where the heck is my ice cream!

DISCLAIMER: Disclaimed, Duh!

* * *

><p>Chapter 23: Meat Vs Tofu Wars<p>

Another fine day in the studio (bored..) where every crew was way… to insane to works normally… (bored and yawning..)

"Did anyone sees my ice cream?" yelled Ify, angrily…

Yep, pretty normal heh?

"Kid Flash ate your ice cream!" yelled Robin, pointing to –mouth full of ice cream- Kid Flash. Kid Flash just sweat dropped in the guiltiest way.

"KID FLASH! I'M FIRIN MA LAZAR!" yelled Ify, shoot her laser, like what happen in the Youtube video..

"What The F***k!" yelled Kid Flash, suddenly an explosion can be seen from outside the studio, like on some Youtube video… (WTF BOOM! video)

And Ify finally regain her ice cream back… JUST GO TO THE MAIN STORY! *get slapped by Kitty*

* * *

><p>So… like what I just said earlier, it was a perfectly normal-yet weird- day. Beast boy was walking to the studio canteen, where he can have his vegetarian lunch, until… Cyborg and his meat buddies just throw away all of Beast boy tofu.<p>

"NOOOOOOOooooooOOOOOneatOooo! MY TOFU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY TOFU?" yelled Beast boy.

"We already talk about this, B. You have to start to eat the delicious meat like every normal person or.. you have to say 'Sayonara' to your disgusting tofu! " said Cyborg, stomping the poorly tofu, which laying on the floor.

"Noooooo! Tofu! Are you okay? Speak to me!" said Beast boy, leaning down to the –now mashed- tofu.

"Beast boy.. I.. can't feel my body again. *cough- cough* You have to avenge my death and my other's fellas death..*cough*" said the tofu, weakly. "..Goodbye Beast boy… Goodbye cruel world…" and with that the tofu is finally dead…

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Beast boy, making everyone outside the studio canteen can hear his screaming. Even Puss and Kitty can hear his screaming too… (they're not deaf, you morons!) And somehow making Jericho can able to talk again even is just a temporary…

"Hey! I can talk again!" said Jericho, happily. But, after Beast boy stop screaming, Jericho suddenly muted again..

"_Darn it!" _signed Jericho.

* * *

><p>Beast boy glares to Cyborg and his meat buddies in the most deadliest glare ever, making the Grim Reaper probably gets a heart attacks after seeing Beast boy's deadliest glares.<p>

"You'll pay for this!" threatened Beast boy, then walks away from the canteen, angry.

"Whatever.. let's celebrate this with meat!" said Cyborg, and everyone was cheering at him.

* * *

><p>But not for long, Beast boy suddenly came back and this time.. he is not alone..<p>

"Dude! This is for smashing _our_ tofu!" yelled Beast boy to Cyborg.

"Our? What do you mean our? You are the only one who eats tofu!" Cyborg did not need to wait for his answer, because a few hundred people walks in to the canteen, wearing a green t-shirt with 'We are Vegetarians' words on it, and they seems glare at Cyborg too, like Beast boy's glares..

"This peoples are all the vegetarians around this city. You messing around with _our_ tofu, this people will _beat_ you up." Said Beast boy.

"Oh really? So, it means war now?" asked Cyborg, charging his cannon with meat and his meat's team are also do the same.

"It means war! CHARGE!" yelled Beast boy, leading his vegetarians team to attack Cyborg's meat team.

* * *

><p>The vegetarians team attacking the meats team with their colorful veggies and tofu hose, while the meats team attacking the vegetarians with.. meat(Duh!)<p>

"CRASH! DESTROY! BURN!" yelled both team.

The wars between the vegetarians and the meat was so great even making all of the other sane studio crew and other sane TV stars starts to evacuate from this studio…

"This is insane.. let's go home.." said Raven, as usual, sarcastically.

"AGREE.." said all of the sane people (minus Beast boy, Cyborg, and their teams..)

* * *

><p>The war was so great, it even making Kitty got a heart attacks and being sent immediately to the hospital. Puss was utterly devastated after seeing Kitty sudden heart attacks.<p>

"Kitty! Don't leave me alone in this cruel world!" said Puss, crying.

"Puss.. it's okay. It's just my asthma.." said Kitty, weakly.

"Ohh.. wait? ASTHMA? Why you didn't tell me that you have asthma?" And with that, Puss suddenly got himself a heart attacks ..

* * *

><p>Beast boy and his fellow vegetarians are busy throwing any vegetables they have in the canteen, while Cyborg and his fellow meats lovers are busy throwing… fried chicken..<p>

"THIS IS FOR MY TOFU!" yelled Beast boy, in the most dramatic way…

* * *

><p>And the result of the war is… A TIE? Oh, and also the studio somehow had been destroyed (just the quarter of it..)<p>

"CYBORG! BEAST BOY! IN MY OFFICE, NOW!" yelled Glen, angry after seeing his studio was been destroyed..


	24. Obssesion to Slade, much?

AUTHOR NOTE: I love cats! Hehehe...

DISCLAIMER: Disclaimed

* * *

><p>Chapter 24: Obsession to Slade, much?<p>

-_put my usual opening chapter, the one about ' it was a fine day in the studio.. except those crazy crew- opening..-_

" Wow, who's package is this?" asked Cyborg, looking to a very unusual big package (mail package not the _other_ one! Stupid pervert..)

"That's my package!" said Robin, grinning happily as he opened his package. "Wow! This is so cool!"

"What is it?" asked Cyborg, curious.

"It's my lifetime supplies of.. HAIR GEL!" exclaimed Robin, as he dive into the package, swimming on the pool of hair gel..

"What the… what?" Cyborg just sweat dropped at this. ".. How come you can afford to buy all of those hair gel? That's quite expensive, you know!"

"I stole Kitty's credit card.." answered Robin, still swimming on the hair gel of goodness..

Well, let's cut this crap and skip to the main story!

* * *

><p>"I have finished the story script for 'Teen Titans' newest episode!" exclaimed Amy, happily to Ben.<p>

"Okay, we will begin the filming –using your story script- in the next 5 minutes." Said Ben. ".. Puss! Copy this script, and give the copies to all the stars, immediately!"

* * *

><p>SCENE ONE:<p>

"And…. Action!" yelled Alex, using his 'God megaphone 3000' megaphone.

The Titans was fighting a monster (Plasmus). It was strong, like what happen in the first episode, season one. And it was beating them up. Boring... (yawning)

"Oh no! We're going to lose!" yelled Cyborg, desperately.

"What are we going to do?" yelled Starfire, dramatically.

"I don't know! We're going to die!" yelled Beast boy, crying like a baby.

Raven just nodded in agreement, as usual without any emotion… While they stood and watched Plasmus beating up Cyborg, merciless.. Suddenly, in an overdramatic puff of smoke (Ninja?) and a very awful remixed of Batman's theme music (Doo be doo be doo be doo ba.. wait? Is that Perry the Platypus theme?). Robin popped out of nowhere, dramatically…

"Yo! Where have you been?" yelled Cyborg.

"Fear not for I shall save you, my pathetic and weak teammates!" said Robin, as he punches the monster (Plasmus) and it died.. (?)

"Seriously, WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?" yelled Cyborg, using Alex's megaphone..

"That is not of your concern.." said Robin, swooped his cape in front of his face in the most mysterious way he knows, and gracefully danced away to who knows where..

"Is Robin just smoked a weed?" asked Beast boy, after the titans stopped jaws dropping.

Raven just simply nodded (without any emotion at all..)

* * *

><p>SCENE TWO:<p>

Back at the Tower, Robin leapt into the bathroom. He put on a ridiculous amount of hairgel (because no Robin fanfic is complete without the gel) on his already ridiculously stiff hair. Then he sprayed a bunch of hairspray, hurting the environment.

Then, he walks across the Main Room, where Beast boy and Starfire were witnessing the engagement between Hinata Hyuuga and Jimmy Dharmawan on live TV , to Robin's lair.. I mean cave.. Eh, I mean.. room!

Robin then continuing his ultimate mission ever: Finding Slade…

"Dude, wanna play video games with me?" asked Beast boy.

"AARRRGGGHHH!ice cream!111! CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE? I HAVE TO FIND SLADEEE! HE IS MY LIFE OBSESSION ! I NEED TO FIND HIM! I HAVE TO! I HAVE TO!" screamed Robin, in anger.

Beast boy slowly backed away..

Six hours later, Robin tries to find Slade through Google Earth.

"Robin, we have a date tonight. Remember?" asked Starfire. She was looked gorgeously in her purple dress..

"NOOOO! FINDING SLADE IS MUCH IMPORTANT! I HAVE TO FIND HIM COZ EVERYONE ON THE INTERNET THINKS THAT SLADE IS IN LOVE WITH ME ON CRACK PAIRINGS FANFICTION CALLED SLADIIN! WHERE WE MAKE LOVE AND OTHER DISGUSTING THINGS LIKE THAT ! THAT MANY SEEMS TO FIND SMEXYYY! LIKE WHAT PUSS AND KITTY DOES TO EACH OTHER!"

"I think I have to breaking up with you.." said Starfire, and run away, crying.

The next morning, Robin tries to find Slade through some of fanfic on Fanfiction . net. Robin suspecting Robin1996ify because of Puss in Boots deleted scene fanfic or jmmyDhrmwn because of his Call of Duty fanfic… (you say what now?)

"Hey man. I just making some waffles. Do you want some?" offered Cyborg.

"I DON'T THINK SOO! FIRST OF ALL, YOU ARE A HORRIBLE COOK AND SECOND, I NEED TO FIND SLAAADDDEEE! WHY EVERYONE WON'T UNDERSTAND MY OBSESSIOOOONNN?"

Cyborg then run away to Puss…

"Robin, have you just stole my credit card?" asked Kitty, outside the episode background.

"NOOO WAY YOU STUPID CLAWLESS BITCHEEESSS! YOU LOOK SOOO STUPID IN THOSE TALL BOOTS! AND I THINK YOU LOOKED WEIRD BECAUSE ALL THE NORMAL CATS HAD AN AWESOME CLAWS! YOU'RE FREAK! AND I HAVE TO FIND SLAADDDEEE! WHY EVERYONE CAN'T UNDERSTAND THAT?"

Kitty just run away and crying like a little kitten, muttering about why she has no claws…

* * *

><p>And it went like that for the next few days… Robin keep screaming and yelling to everyone (on this ridiculous episode). He never sleep and drank only Red Bull for the whole time and watched the invention of….zucchini by Jimmy Dharmawan as his entertainment. And he also grew a really loooong beard and mustache, at the same time..<p>

"Guys, it's official… Robin has become… a n00b .." said Raven, making everyone shocked (this is just an acting for this episode! Geez..)

Then Robin came out from his room, trailing his loooong beard and mustache behind him.

"I.. Found.. Him.." he said dramatically, as he waving his beard in the most dramatic way. " But first, I need to cut off and donate my beard and mustache to the wig shop.."

* * *

><p>SCENE THREE:<p>

After a very unnecessary part of the story, which the titans went to an abandoned warehouse, fights Slade-Bot, face to face with Slade, and yadda yadda yadda.. you know what I mean..

"Another day, Robin… Another day.." said Slade, as he escape from now- soon to be destroy- warehouse. And the titans successfully escape too, of course..

"MY DEFEAT SHALL BE AVENGEEEEEDD!" screamed Robin, to some random people.. "But for the meantime.. TO THE INTERNET!"

"Aw… man.." said the other Titans, sweat dropped.

* * *

><p>"CUUUUT!" yelled Alex. "AMY! THIS EPISODE IS SUCKS!"<p>

Kitty still sobbed because of Robin's mean words to her… and everyone in the studio were watching the breaking up of Hinata Hyuuga and Jimmy Dharmawan…


	25. They just need therapist

AUTHOR NOTE: I was downloading DC Universe Online game, is there a problem?

DISCLAIMER: Disclaimed

* * *

><p>Chapter 25: They're not insane, they just need therapy<p>

Yadda yadda yadda yadda you know what I'm going to say in my chapter opening, right?

"Hey Ify, have you seen the titans?" asked Glen.

"The one thing I remember is that they're going to the therapist.." said Ify, while she was reading her magazine.

"Therapist? Are they insane ?" asked Glen, with- eye popping anime style- looks.

"Nope, they just need a _relationship _therapist..There's a lot of issue about their relationship, even Cyborg has one.." said Ify, hinting about Cyborg's recent lover, the toaster…

Yep, the titans are going to the therapist. Do you want to know what happen with them?

* * *

><p>Let's just say they have become insane with their relationship-thingy. They tried to talk to Dr. Phil, but all he did was yelling at them with no apparent reason, which made Cyborg uncontrollable for a few hours.<p>

Then they went to Jimmy Dharmawan, Ify's good neighbor, but somehow he ended up turning to the dark side and become Darth Jimmy, which made Beast boy cry for no apparent reason, and Darth Vader recruited Jimmy to become his dark apprentice. (after killing Starkiller in the process..)

Then, they tried talking to Hannah Montana, because she is the idol of a gazillion small children. Hannah ended up forcing them to join her in a sing-a-long about friendship and love, which eventually drove Raven to smash her over the head with her own guitar.

After that, they tried talking to Kitty, but she still crying from the last chapter of this fic, so Robin get smacked by the other titans and forced him to apologizes to Kitty. Which make her threw Robin from the tallest floor of the studio… (Bad Robin with his bad apologize-words…)

They finally decide to settled on a teenage boy who apparently had a Master's degree in psychology and hotdogs eating…

* * *

><p>They sat on a pink flowers themed fuzzy couch, watching Professor Intelligent Wisdom Shitface adjust his college diploma on the wall, which had a cereal brand name in the corner of it.<p>

"Since you are clearly a certified professor of psychology, we will spill out our deepest, darkest secrets to your rather fat ears," Robin said.

"Booyah!" Cyborg yelled out, punching a hole in the wall.

"Okay then. Tell me your problem.. " said Professor Intelligent Wisdom Shitface, taking out a notebook with a picture of Optimus Prime eating a taco on it.

"HE'S THE PROBLEM!" yelled Raven, pointing to a very innocent Beast boy.

"BUT I LOVE YOU TOO!oneeleven!" cried Beast boy.

"This is obviously a case of angsty romance.." said Professor Intelligent Wisdom Shitface, tapping his sparkly pen against his very muscular leg. "I suggest that Raven go cut herself several times, crying about the most trivial reasons. Beast Boy, go comfort her then have hot shmex together after you make out."

"YAAY!" said Raven and Beast boy, happily. Professor Intelligent Wisdom Shitface turned to the other distraught Titans.

"I am a high bred Tamaranean princess," Starfire said haughtily. "I am clearly the most beautiful being around, with my radiant crimson locks that shine with the glow of a thousand fires, and my deep, emerald pools which are my eyes that reflect the crystal glow of a full moon, and my irritating, whiny voice which can annoy a herd of killer Glorbulas. Robin is not good enough for me."

"I ran out of hair gel," Robin said sadly, playing with an empty tube of Extra Pointy Stiffness Coagulator. His spiky hair was already beginning to droop. With his sadness.

"Starfire, you need to stop acting so OOC like that, nobody likes your OOC-ness , " said Professor Intelligent Wisdom Shitface. He threw a box of hair gel (with extra stiffeners!) at Robin, hitting his sad, sad, sad, sad face which quickly became happy, happy, happy, happy. He slathered a fistful of the stuff in his hair, making everyone in the room gag from the stench.

"And what about you, Cyborg?" asked Professor Intelligent Wisdom Shitface. Cyborg sniffled.

"Nobody wants with me.." said Cyborg, crying again. Professor Intelligent Wisdom Shitface then tossed him his microwave, which he began making out joyfully. Cyborg jumped out the window, still kissing it. He ran off into the sunset to live happily ever after with his one true love. A Toshiba brand microwave.

"Alsooooo," Raven said, breaking away from Beast Boy. "I love Robin too, but we are too emo for each other. I'm emo, he's emo, it's just too much!"

"Too bad," Professor Intelligent Wisdom Shitface. "I don't like RobxRae, so stick with the green one."

* * *

><p>MEANWHILE, AT THE STUDIO..<p>

"I'm still trying to download DC Universe Online!" yelled Ify. Ignoring the fact that the titans somehow going on rampage at the city.

Darth Jimmy killed Darth Vader and Darth Sidious, and become Dark Emperor of The Sith Lords.


	26. THE END OF THE SERIES PARTY!

AUTHOR NOTE: Damn it! My cat ate my computer!(wait? I have no cat..)

DISCLAIMER: Disclaimed!

* * *

><p>Chapter 26: THE END OF THE SERIES PARTY!<p>

It was a very, very, very… sad day? Yep, it was a sad day. All of the titans and the crew has begin to mourning because, 'Teen Titans' TV series are going to be cancelled AKA the final episode for their season finale has been aired..

"This is soooo.. sad. What are we going to do now? Our show is cancelled, Ify will moves to another job, which I still had no idea… and Raven didn't admit that she loves me!" said Beast Boy, angsty much..

"I know this is sad.. but, I just planned a super duper awesome great incredible amazing fantastic exalted full of great music SEASON FINALE PARTY!" exclaimed Cyborg, tossing his fist in the air.

"REALLY?" yelled all of the titans, the crews simultaneously.

"It is! I just make a reservation on… ROBIN'S APARTMENT!"

"That is.. wait? WHAT?" yelled Robin, disbelief.

"Of course you have! You owe me my 25!" said Cyborg.

"25 dollars ? That's not much.." said Raven.

"Actually, it was 25 _thousand _dollars.." muttered Robin, making Raven gasped at the numbers of the nominal..

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Beast Boy was accompany Puss to the jewelry store. Do you want to know why Puss was there? Good question, which I shall not going to reveal it to you…<p>

"What do you think about this ring?" asked Beast Boy, pointing to the golden ring with a ruby on the top.

"Kitty doesn't like ruby.." commented Puss.

"How about this one?" pointing Beast Boy to the emerald ring.

"Kitty _might_ be like emerald green color, but she doesn't like a _ring _with an emerald on it. It will looked like a witch's ring.."

"Agree.. beside, this ring is for something special, right Puss?"

Puss nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at Robin's apartment, Cyborg and Starfire already done decorating for the party. Beverages and foods is on the table, Red X volunteering to be the DJ, a very bright neon decoration (from Starfire), a techno- styles decoration(from Cyborg), a very Japanese manga styles decoration(from Robin), and a very dark-yet scary- and also gothic looks decoration (from Raven..). A few party guests are already arrive and began to dancing with Red X music.<p>

All of the Honorary Titans are also dancing too, except.. Speedy. He was stalking to the punch bowls (as usual..) and was about to spiking it, until…

Kitty hit Speedy, with a black motorcycle, and ran over him before he even manages to spiking the punch bowls.

"This is for making my boyfriend in to drunks insane people!" yelled Kitty, hit the pedal into the max and ran over Speedy in a very merciless act..

" Eh.. Kitty? Where do you get that motorcycle?" asked Robin.

"From someone.." said Kitty, smirking.

* * *

><p>Glen was mourning of the disappearance of his motorcycle…<p>

* * *

><p>Eventually, the punch bowls ended up spiked. Everyone was suspecting Hot Spot but, he was at outside of the party zone when the punch bowls was spiked. Then, everyone suspecting Kid Flash for spiked the punch bowls, which is true. Not just the punch bowls was spiked, the other beverages are also ended up spiked too. This time, everyone suspecting Jericho..<p>

"_Why would I do that?" _signed Jericho.

"Because you are my son.. I proud of you.." said Slade, grinning.

"_YOU ARE NOT MY DAD ANYMORE!" _signed Jericho, angrily.

So, everyone was drunk at the party (except Ify, Raven, Kitty). Beast Boy and Puss was still in the jewelry store, and that's make them still sober.

* * *

><p>"When there's trouble you know who to call.." sang Drunk Robin, in the most horrible voice he can do.<p>

"CALLING BATMAN!" sang all of the drunk party guests.

"He wears his black underwear on outside.." sang Drunk Robin.

"COZ HE'S BATMAN!"

"What the..?" muttered Jinx, face palmed..

* * *

><p>Every drunk peoples on the party decided to do the Karaoke, in the drunkest way they could think of.. Slade was singing his favorite song (guess which song he was singing!)<p>

_**I let it fall, my heart**_

_**And as it fell, you rose to claim it**_

_**It was dark and I was over**_

_**Until you kissed my lips and you saved me**_

_"How come Slade can sing in female voice like that?" asked Aqualad._

"Sshh.. I was listening!" said Speedy, grabbing a popcorn.

_**My hands, they're strong**_

_**But my knees were far too weak**_

_**To stand in your arms **_

_**Without falling to your feet **_

"Slade is definitely lips sync.." muttered Hot Spot to Gizmo and See-more

"Agree.."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back to Puss and Beast Boy..<p>

"This ring is perfect!" said Puss, pointing to silver ring with a sapphire on top of it.

"She will be so happy when she sees this!" said Beast Boy, as Puss was purchasing the ring from the storekeeper.

"I know!" said Puss, beamingly. "I just wish that she say _yes_ .."

"She definitely going to say 'yes'!"

* * *

><p>At the party…<p>

"CHOCOLATE RAIN!" yelled Drunk Cyborg, as he pushed the red button on his arm, and the chocolate syrups was raining to the party zone.

"ARGH! MY EYES! I'M ALLERGIC TO CHOCOLATE!" screamed Trigon, in pain.

"YEAH! IT'S CHOCOLATEY DELICIOUS!" yelled Drunk Kid Flash, running to the chocolate pond..

* * *

><p>"So, what are we going to do now?" asked Raven to Ify and Ben(who also sober too..)<p>

"Let's watch anime at Jimmy's apartment!" exclaimed Ify.

"I brought the popcorn!" exclaimed Ben.

"Okay let's go then.." and with that, Raven, Ben, and Ify was at Jimmy Dharmawan's apartment, watching Naruto anime on his HD TV.

* * *

><p>Speedy was seriously drunk he somehow got lost at the city park (what the..?) Because of his drunkness, Speedy decided to ask the old man.<p>

"Excuse me sir, where's the party zone?" asked Drunk Speedy.

"Over there.." said the old man, pointing to the party merchandise store and the ooh cat..

"I said, where's the party zone?" asked Speedy again.

"Over there.." pointing the old man to the party merchandise store and the ooh cat..

"Where's the party zone!"

"Over there.."

"Where's the party zone!"

"Over there.."

"Where's the party zone!"

"Over there.."

"Where's the party zone!"

"Over there.."

"Where's the party zone!"

"Over there.."

"Where's the party zone!"

"Over there.."

"Where's the party zone!"

"Over there.."

"Where's the party zone!"

"Over there.."

"Where's the party zone!"

"Over there.."

"Where's the party zone!"

"Over there.."

* * *

><p>The party become a total chaos. Cyborg manage to get a gnome stuck on his butt. Terra become a drunk stripper, Hot Spot drowning on the chocolate pond, Aqualad was… naked, Robin are also.. naked, Red X was attempting to escape from the drunk people grasp.<p>

Kitty was finally manage to get out from the party zone. When she was on the outside, she saw Puss and Beast Boy was walking directly to her. They looked.. suspicious..

"Puss! Where were you?" asked Kitty. ".. I was worried that you getting drunk again!"

"I'm going to leave you guys alone.." said Beast Boy, walks away from Puss and Kitty.

"Actually, I was _pretending_ to drunk back then.." said Puss.

"Wait? What?" Kitty looked confused. Puss just chuckled at Kitty puzzled face.

"I know that Speedy or someone else are going to spiked the punch bowls, so I never actually getting drunk from those spiked punch, I _acted_ drunk.."

"That means.." Kitty suddenly blushed red. "..You were always sober back then?"

"Indeed. I was pretending to drunk so, I can know how is your reaction when you see me drunk.." Puss was blushed too. ".. And you still care for me, even though I was a jerk on a drunk mode.."

"Puss… I don't know how to say.." said Kitty, purred slowly.

"You don't need to because, I have something to ask to you.." After saying that, Puss revealed a silver ring -with a sapphire on top of it- in front of Kitty.

"Katherine Softpaws? Will you marry me?" asked Puss, stuttering. Kitty at first was gasped at Puss sudden behavior, but she manage to get herself calmed and she said…

"Y..Yes.. Yes I will.." after that, the two cats kissing to each other passionately.

"That means, would you getting married right now? I already booked a chapel.." said Puss, after the kiss.

"Of course I would!" and with that, the two cats were married at the nearest 24/7 chapel, with Beast Boy as their wedding witness..(aka Puss's best man..)

* * *

><p>Back at the party zone..<p>

"I CAN FLY!" yelled Drunk Robin, still naked, attempting to 'fly' from the apartment's window. And it was fail, miserably..

"Hot Spot! You didn't wear any underwear! That means, I have to poke you!" said Drunk Slade, poking Hot Spot.

"What? I wear a boxer! You have to get pinch by me!" yelled Hot Spot, pinched Slade.

"No way! Poke!" Slade poked Hot Spot.

"Pinch!" Hot Spot pinched Slade.

"Poke!"

"Pinch!"

"Poke!"

"Pinch!"

"Poke!"

"Pinch!"

"Poke!"

"Pinch!"

"Poke!"

"Pinch!"

"Poke!"

"Pinch!"

"Poke!"

"Pinch!"

"Poke!"

"Pinch!"

"Poke!"

"Pinch!"

"Poke!"

"Pinch!"

"Poke!"

"Pinch!"

"Poke!"

"Pinch!"

"Poke!"

"Pinch!"

"Poke!"

"Pinch!"

"Poke!"

"Pinch!"

"Poke!"

"Pinch!"

"What on earth are you guys doing?" yelled Bumblebee.

"Nothing.." said Hot Spot and Slade, sweat dropped.

"Then, keep it that way!" Bumblebee then walks away from Hot Spot and Slade.

"Poke.." Slade poked Hot Spot.

* * *

><p>Terra dressed as a ninja, attempting to jump from the tallest floor.<p>

"IM FIRIN MA LAZOR!" exclaimed Drunk Terra, as she jumped from the tallest floor and fail, miserably..

* * *

><p>"Let's do naked dancing!" exclaimed Drunk Robin. Every drunk peoples starts to strip off their clothes and began to dance in the most random beat.<p>

"I FEELS SO ALIVE!" exclaimed Drunk See-more, naked.

"IAM BETTER DANCER THAN YOU GUYS!" exclaimed Drunk Mammoth, naked.

Robin do break dancing, then shuffle, then tap dancing, then tango, then Irish Jig, then modern dance, then cheerleading dance, then pop and lock dancing. All of those dance he can do while he was naked..

* * *

><p>Starfire left the party sooner, because she realizes that she forgot to feed Silkie.<p>

"Oh.. I wish my bumgorf didn't get starvation to the death!" muttered Starfire.

* * *

><p>The party still continues. All of the guests starts to held a drunk competition, Cyborg was finished to cook his extra large enormous waffles (shaped like a Godzilla), Hot Spot making out with Argent, Terra making out with Aqualad, Robin making out with… a gnome? They all did that while they were naked..<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Ify, Raven and Ben was still in Jimmy's apartment, watching Naruto anime with Jimmy..<p>

"I have a feeling that everyone at the party was naked.." muttered Raven.

" Who care? At least we're not crazy like them.." said Ben, sniffling as he watched Hinata got stab by Pain..

"Hinata! Please don't die! You already confessed your undying love to Naruto!" said Ify, Ben, and Jimmy, simultaneously.

Raven was sweat dropped at this.. But, when she saw Naruto transform into 4 tailed fox…

"NARUTO! DON'T LET PAIN KILL YOUR FUTURE WIFE!" yelled Raven, followed by Ify, Ben, and Jimmy.

* * *

><p>"Where's the party zone!"<p>

"Over there.."

"Where's the party zone!"

"Over there.."

"Where's the party zone!"

"Over there.."

"Where's the party zone!"

"Over there.."

"Where's the party zone!"

"Over there.."

"Where's the party zone!"

"Over there.."

"Where's the party zone!"

"Over there.."

"Where's the party zone!"

"Over there.."

"Where's the party zone!"

"Over there.."

"Where's the party zone!"

"Over there.."

"Where's the party zone!"

"Over there.."

"Where's the party zone!"

"Over there.."

"Where's the party zone!"

"Over there.."

"Speedy! What on earth are you doing here?" asked Aqualad and Red X, simultaneously.

"I've got lost and this old man didn't want to help me!" yelled Speedy, pointed to the old man.

"That because I don't know which party zone are you talking about!" yelled the old man, then he hit Speedy with his broomstick. ".. Teenagers…" and the old man walks away..

* * *

><p>Beast Boy go home early after Puss and Kitty getting married.<p>

Ify, Ben, Raven, and Jimmy watching all of Naruto movies.

Glen still mourning about the disappearance of his motorcycle..

"NOT MY MOTORCYCLE! I JUST BOUGHT IT YESTERDAY!" yelled Glen to the world..

* * *

><p>AUTHOR NOTE: and that's all folks! The last chapter of this so random fic! Please review, because this is the longest chapter I ever made in my life! And I don't own Adele's song..<p> 


	27. Titans is back and the new producer

AUTHOR NOTE: I'M BACK! What Really Happen in Teen Titans studio fanfic is CONTINUE! WEEEE! But, in this new story arc (hehehe.. story arc..) Ify will no longer make any appearance since, she was now working as a producer on Dreamworks Animation studio (which I had no idea how that happen). Without further ado.. I give you.. CHAPTER 27! And introducing new non canon producer, replacing Ify that we adore so much. (not really)

* * *

><p>Chapter 27: Titans is back and the new producer<p>

"Ify will not gonna be our producer?" asked Ben, shocked.

"Yep, she had receiving a new job, which being a (non canon) producer in Dreamworks…" said Glen.

"But, she's like a sister for us.." said Beast boy, sadly.

"Yeah.. friend Ify is friendly to all of us.." said Starfire, even more sadly..

"But, don't worry.. I have found a new producer replacing Ify.. her name is Michelle, and I want you guys to be nice to her. " said Glen, walks away from the meeting room, leaving everyone in confused mode..

"Michelle? What will she looks like?" muttered Cyborg. Which got smacked by Bumblebee..

"You mean what she ACTS like.." said Bumblebee, jealous?

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Glen was gave a tour to the studio for our new producer, Michelle..<p>

"And this is cafeteria. Where we having our lunch here, while watching Beast boy and Cyborg on their Meat vs Tofu debate.." explained Glen.

"Sounds like fun.." commented Michelle, smiling. Her smiles was so bright, it even blinded some flying pigeon, which flying above the studio…

"Yep, yes it was.." muttered Glen, frowned. Probably still remembering what happen at Beast boy and Cyborg Meat vs Tofu wars…

"Oh! And this is will be your office.." said Glen, pointing to-almost destroyed- office.

"Why my office is falling apart?" asked Michelle in Italian accent.

"Falling apart? What do you.." Glen looks to her office, which is indeed _destroyed_. There's a few tags on the walls which is said; SPEEDY RULEZ!

"SPEEEDDDDYYY!" yelled Glen to the world.. I mean studio ceiling..

"What are you yelling at, sir?" asked Michelle, looking to the direction where Glen was yelling at..

* * *

><p>Beast boy was utterly shocked when he found his changing room was transformed into.. a battle field?<p>

"DUDE! WHAT THE HELL?" yelled Beast boy to Speedy, who were a similar armor that been wore by Dragonborn..

"This is war, B! You have to escape! Or the dragon is going to kill you!" yelled Speedy, while dodging all fire attacks.

"What dragon.." Beast boy was about to say something, but interrupted by another fire balls, which came from..

"Malchior? What are you doing here?" asked Beast boy, half shocked.

"Speedy invited me.." answered Malchior, while he burst another fire balls to Speedy.

"I'm not gonna clean this place up.." muttered Beast boy, before he finally leaves the 'battle fields'..

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, our new producer, Michelle was still can't believe of what happen in the studio. First, she saw Speedy fighting a real life dragon(Malchior), then she saw another Beast boy and Cyborg debate in the cafeteria, which ended up getting blown up with no particular reason.. finally, she got bone crushing hug from Starfire.<p>

"Friend! Would you be my friend?" asked Starfire, while hugging Michelle.

"Eh.. sure..?" said Michelle, in pain..

"What's your favorite color? How old are you? What's your hobbies? " asked Starfire, happily.

"Black or violet, 16, and watching Puss in Boots?" said Michelle, still in Starfire's bone crushing hug..

"_I think I'm going to be stuck here, in this studio, forever.."_ thought Michelle, still in pain..

* * *

><p>AUTHOR NOTE: And that's all folks! Chapter 27! Please review if you wanna know what happen with Michelle next!<p> 


	28. Trip to Tokyo!

Chapter 28: Trip to the Tokyo!

"Okay, guys. I'm planning to make Teen Titans movie.." exclaimed Glen on the most important-not really- meeting.

"Teen Titans Movie? Are you sure?" asked Ben.

"Yep! Cartoon Network vice president already ordered us a few hours ago." Said Glen. "..And we will go to Tokyo for the filming process. Tell the others about this.."

"Glen? Can I ask you something?" asked Alex.

"Sure, what is it?"

"What about our new producer, Michelle? She just work here for a week now. I'm not sure that she can producing for this movie.." said Alex.

"Yeah! And what about Puss and Kitty? After all, they still work for us.." said Amy.

"Okay, Puss and Kitty were still on their honeymoon vacation, so we didn't to bother them, right? And as for Michelle, because she still new around here, she's in charge for this studio while we gone.." said Glen.

"You're right.. " said Alex.

"And now the important thing that I need to discuss with you guys, writing the story for Teen Titans movie.." said Glen, smashing the table for no apparent reason.

* * *

><p>"Dude! Do you hear that? We're going to Japan!" exclaimed Beast boy, while he morph into a bunny and starts jumping around the studio.<p>

"Awesome! Finally I can taste those Japanese sushi right from the Japan itself!" said Robin, drooling..

"Yeah.. lucky for you guys.. I have to stay in this studio, because I'm still newbie.." muttered Michelle.

"Don't worry friend Michelle, we will bring the Japanese souvenir for you.." said Starfire, try to comforting Michelle.

"Eh.. thanks.." said Michelle, smiles a little bit.

* * *

><p>The next day, all the studio crews already packs their things to Tokyo. The titans are also packing too, since they are the most important part for the making of this movie.<p>

"I've brought my collection of manga!" exclaimed Beast boy, while busily stuff his baggage with comic books, action figures, and mangas.

"Seriously, do you have anything that doesn't involve with comic book?" said Raven, while holding one of Beast boy's manga in sarcastic manner.

"Dude! Give me back my manga!" yelled Beast boy, grabs his Japanese comic book away from Raven. "And I thought you love me!"

"Of course I love you, but I don't like your comic book obsession. It's just too much.." said Raven, frowned.

* * *

><p>"Yo! I brought a gazillion meats for eat on the road!" exclaimed Cyborg, happily.<p>

"Why would you need a gazillion meat? We will be in Tokyo for 2 months for the filming process!" said Alex, face palmed.

"Cause I always hungry!" said Cyborg, eats the meat, even though it still raw..

* * *

><p>"Boyfriend Robin, what do you think if I bring Silkie to Japan?" asked Starfire.<p>

"Actually, we can't bring any pet to a plane, Star.." said Robin, while packing his green spandex to his baggage..

"Oh well.." said Starfire, then she's put Silkie into her backpack and make sure no one sees her 'smuggling' Silkie..

* * *

><p>The Honorary Titans didn't go to Tokyo, because Glen said so.. Speedy was completely fell in sudden boredom..<p>

"Dude, this is boring! Hey! How about we make a party while the Titans and the other crews were gone?" suggested Speedy to the other honorary titans.

"I'm not sure that is a great idea, Speedy.." said Bumblebee.

"Yeah.. remember what happen at the last time?" said Aqualad.

_FLASHBACK_

_Cyborg manage to get a gnome stuck on his butt. Terra become a drunk stripper, Hot Spot drowning on the chocolate pond, Aqualad was… naked, Robin are also.. naked, Red X was attempting to escape from the drunk people grasp._

"_Let's do naked dancing!" exclaimed Drunk Robin. Every drunk peoples starts to strip off their clothes and began to dance in the most random beat._

"_I FEELS SO ALIVE!" exclaimed Drunk See-more, naked._

"_IAM BETTER DANCER THAN YOU GUYS!" exclaimed Drunk Mammoth, naked._

_Robin do break dancing, then shuffle, then tap dancing, then tango, then Irish Jig, then modern dance, then cheerleading dance, then pop and lock dancing. All of those dance he can do while he was naked.._

_END OF FLASHBACK.._

"Oh yeah...I remember.." said Speedy, sweat dropped..

"Yeah.. now you remember.." said Bumblebee, sarcastically..

"But, it doesn't stop make me for making another PARTY!" yelled Speedy. Suddenly, all of peoples (party guests) came out of nowhere and starts partying.\

"Aaww.. F***!" said all of the honorary titans, except Speedy, who were busy spiking the punch bowl..

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the Titans and the studio crews finally arrive at the airport. They will taking Glen's private jet..<p>

"Yo! Why I can't pass?" asked Cyborg to the security guard.

"The security system scanning that you brought a metal or a weapon. We have to examining you, sir.." said one of the security guard.

"Hey! I'M MADE OF METAL!" yelled Cyborg, angrily.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Raven was sitting on the passenger lounge, waiting for Glen's private jet.<p>

"Hey, Rae! What are you doing?" asked Beast boy, sitting next to Raven.

"Are you blind? I'm reading a book. And my name is Raven, not Rae.." hissed Raven.

"Oh, okay.. I'm just checking you.." said Beast boy, sweat dropped.

* * *

><p>"Starfire? Did you brought Silkie here?" asked Ben.<p>

"Eh.. I didn't bring my bumgrof.." said Starfire, nervously.

"Oh.. " Then, Ben walks away from Starfire to talks with Glen. Starfire sighed in relieved as she opened her bag and look inside it.

"Don't worry Silkie, I will keep you safe and sound.." whispered Starfire to her little bumgrof.

* * *

><p>After 5-10 minutes of waiting, the jets is finally arrived and ready to take the Titans and the crews to Tokyo.<p>

"Hey Glen! Did you bring our movie script?" asked Robin as he took a seat next to Starfire.

"Of course! Everything is on my laptop!" exclaimed Glen, happily.

"Great! Now, can I see it?" asked Robin again.

"Sure!" said Glen, he opened his black laptop, and search his scripts file only to find out something not right..

"Eeh.. that's odd, I'm pretty sure I already save this file this morning. Now where is it?" muttered Glen in confused.

"Glen, what's going on?" asked Cyborg.

"Cy, can you help me to trace my files?" asked Glen, he sweating right now.

"Sure!" Then, Cyborg starts to scanning Glen's laptop with his build in arm computer.

"That's strange.." said Glen as he seeing all of the files on his laptop. " I never seen this files before.."

"Hey! Is that the photo from our farewell party(chapter 26)? " said Robin, pointing to the photo files on Glen's laptop.

"But, I didn't come to the farewell party, remember?" said Glen. "Wait? If this files wasn't mine then, who's laptop is this?"

" I'm pretty sure this is Kole's laptop! She took the pictures from our farewell party!" exclaimed Cyborg, remembering what happen on the chapter 26..

"So, if this is Kole's laptop, then where is my laptop?!" asked Glen in horror..

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the Teen Titans studio..<p>

"Guys, wanna sees our farewell party's photos?" asked Kole, carrying her black laptop, which actually is Glen's laptop..

"Yeah! I want to see the one with Speedy got run off with motorcycle!" said Jinx.

TO BE CONTINUE…


	29. Movie scripts delivery fiasco!

AUTHOR NOTE: Could anybody just REVIEW this fanfic? Please!

* * *

><p>Chapter 29: Movie script delivery fiasco!<p>

_Previously on What Really Happen in Teen Titans Studio…_

"_ROBIN!"_

"_BEAST BOY!"_

"_Friend Raven?"_

"_Starfire…"_

"_Booyah!"_

"_Oi, Jinx!"_

"_GLEN MURAKAMI!"_

"_Alex?"_

"_ASSASSINO!" (What the..?)_

_End of the Narrating…_

* * *

><p>"Dude? Seriously, what happen on the last chapter?" asked Beast boy, obviously breaking the fourth wall..<p>

"I dunno. The author is too lazy to putting that up.." said Cyborg, still busy decrypting all of Glen.. er I mean.. Kole's laptop files.

"No.. This can't be happening! We can't films this movie.." muttered Glen, sulking into his seat..

"Because we're on 500 feet on the air, no cell phone should be activate, and no way out.. " muttered Raven, sarcastically..

Glen began to cry like a baby, for 1000 times…

"Way to go Raven!" said Ben, frowned.. Raven just shrugged and back to his usual activity on the plane, reading…

"So.. what shall we do?" asked Starfire.

"We have to wait for our luck.." muttered Robin.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, a few kilometers from that, Michelle was busily applying her homemade tattoo on her left arms, with her office pen..<p>

"Yes! My 'Nothing is True, Everything is Permit' tattoo is completed!" said Michelle, satisfied as she drew a giant assassin insignia on her right arm. She was about to show everyone on the studio her tattoo, when she suddenly bumped Kole on her way to the Cafeteria.

"Michelle! Thank goodness!" said Kole, relieved. She was still carrying her(Glen's) black laptop.

"Kole? What happened with you?" asked Michelle, with her thick ITALIAN accent..

"I want you to see this!" said Kole, as she flashing her(Glen) laptop to Michelle.

"Eh.. you want me to see your baby hamster picture?" asked Michelle, sweat dropped..

"What? No! And I didn't own this baby hamster picture!" said Kole, as she tinkering Glen's laptop..

"So..?"

"I want you to show THIS!" exclaimed Kole, this time she showing the copies of Teen Titans Trouble in Tokyo scripts file..

"Wow? Where do you get that? Those are supposed to be on Teen Titans movie!" yelled Michelle.

"I know! I think my laptop was mistakenly carried by Glen!"

"This is bad! What shall we do?" asked Michelle.

"I don't know! You are the producer! You think of something!" said Kole.

Suddenly, a bright flash of idea come to Michelle's -full of spider nests- mind.

"I've got an idea! Do you know anything about this studio transportation?" asked Michelle.

"Well, this studio had a company car, company bus, company Animus 2.0, company Apple of Eden, company TIE fighter, company jet ski, company jet plane.."

"Hold on! Company jet plane! Can we use that?" asked Michelle, impatiently.

"Only with our pilot's permission! And he had to be the one who piloting that plane!"

"Who's our pilot?"

"Altair Ibn-La' Ahad?" said Kole, totally lied..

"This is serious Kole!" yelled Michelle, slapped Kole's face.

"Okay, okay! His name is Desmond Miles! He is our best pilot and head pilot too! And he does looked like Altair Ibn-La' Ahad.." said Kole, start to drooling, probably thinking about shirtless Altair..

"Oh.. kay? " said Michelle, sweat dropped (and drooling for thinking about shirtless Altair too..) "Let's go find him!"

* * *

><p>A few minutes of pointless searching (including searching to the men's room but nah.. ) later..<p>

"Hello kids.. How may I help you?" asked Desmond, who apparently was taking his day off on the studio's rooftop..

"WE NEED YOU!" yelled Kole and Michelle, simultaneously.

"What's the problem?" asked Desmond, confused.

One problem had been told later..

"Okay, I can help you.. But, you have to bring a group of people to accompany you.." said Desmond.

"Why?" asked Michelle.

"Because, you two still sixteen and you girls are not allowed to be on the plane, unless you two have been accompanied by a group of teenagers like you or an adult.. " explained Desmond.

"That's the studio's rules?" asked Michelle, sweat dropped.

"That's the studio's rules.."

"Hey guys!" greeted Jinx, how she can popped out from the air vent is total mystery..

"WAAA!" screamed everyone.

"Jinx! What are you doing?" asked Michelle.

"I'm accidentally eavesdropped your conversation. So, do you guys wants the fourth person?" asked Jinx, flashed her totally white teeth grins..

"Fine! You're in!" said Kole.

"Yay!"

"But, we still need more.." said Michelle.

"How about the Honorary Titans?" suggested Jinx.

"That's a good idea.."

"Kids this day.." muttered Desmond..

* * *

><p>Back to Glen and his –lost scripts- dilemma..<p>

"NOOOOO! MY MOVIE SCRIPT IS GONE!" yelled Glen, inside the plane.

"It's official.. Glen had turned into n00b.." said Raven, shocking everyone on the plane.

"That's kinda rude, Rae.." Raven glared at Beast boy. "..ven?"

"Okay.. I brought the sleep-knock out- serum for Glen and a few weed for Cyborg.." said Matt, making everyone on the plane shocked again, except Cyborg who apparently choose to hide on the plane's restroom..

"So, friend Robin? Are you sure we have to wait for our luck to come out?" asked Starfire again.

"I'm sure, Star. I'm sure.." muttered Robin.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back to our favorite –yet insane- Michelle..<p>

"Are you guys ready to catch The Titans plane?" asked Michelle, holding her paper list of all attendance.

"Yup!" yelled everyone on the studio (who didn't go to Tokyo)

"Okay then! To the Tokyo!" yelled Michelle, commanding everyone to the studio's private jet..

"HEY! I THOUGHT THIS IS GONNA BE JUST AN ORDINARY SCRIPT DELIVERY!" yelled Desmond, irritated with all of the Honorary Titans on his jet..

"THIS IS! BUT WE ALSO WANNA HAVE FUN!" yelled Jinx back, while popped out a couple of sodas.

"LET'S PARTYING ON THE JET PLANE!" exclaimed Speedy.

"YAAYYY!" yelled everyone while, Michelle was protecting Glen's laptop from any harm.

"This is supposed to be just an ordinary delivery.." muttered Michelle..

"Why I'm stuck with this kids.." muttered Desmond, pouted.

* * *

><p>Back again with The Titans and crying Glen!<p>

Glen was curled up on the corner of the plane, sucking his thumb and crying like a baby..

"What the heck? Now Glen is acting like a baby!" said Ben.

"How should I know? You're the one who supposed to take care of him!" said Alex, angry.

"I'M NOT HIS BABYSITTER!"

"AND NEITHER DO I!"

"Oh sweet! Cat fight!" said Beast boy, while eating his popcorn, which is came out of nowhere..

"This is ridiculous.. I'm outta here.." muttered Raven, while hiding in plane rest room with Cyborg, who were smoking his weed..

"Cat fight!" yelled Matt, Robin, and Beast boy.

"What is cat fight?" asked Starfire, confused.

And.. Glen still curled up on the corner of the plane, sucking his thumb, and crying like a baby…

* * *

><p>AUTHOR NOTE: Totally random.. but please REVIEW!<p> 


	30. Elder Scrolls IV Oblivion Reference!

AUTHOR NOTE: Sorry for a long time no update for this fanfic! So, here it is!

P.S: Do you guys like Elder Scrolls Series fanfic?

* * *

><p>Chapter 30: Elder Scrolls IV Oblivion Reference!<p>

A month after Teen Titans Trouble in Tokyo had been premiered, all of the studio had to thank you to Michelle, because of her 'heroic' effort to delivered the movie scripts, and stopped Glen's crying effort in the process.. (what a baby!)

"Really? Is that what really happen?" asked Beast boy, again breaking the fourth wall.

"Eh.. maybe?" muttered Cyborg, sweat dropped.

Well, enough with this rubbish! Time for the story!

* * *

><p>SOME RANDOM TITANS EPISODE: TAKE 1<p>

Another crime fighting butt-kicking villains butt. The Titans were almost on their glory victory against.. eh.. slime green stinky creature thingy..

"You're going down, slime green stinky creature thingy!" yelled Robin, held his dil.. I mean staff thingy.

"ROWRR!" screamed slime green stinky creature thingy.

* * *

><p>OUTSIDE THE BACKGROUND<p>

"Really? Slime green stinky creature thingy? Is that the best you can do, Amy? Asked Michelle and Ben, pissed off.

BACK TO THE EPISODE SCENE..

* * *

><p>And suddenly a loud thunder can be heard, a gigantic storm came out, raining burning dogs had been attempted by the nature, and giant door of neon.. I mean.. a strange door appeared in the middle of the ocean. Near Titans island.<p>

"What in the world is going on in here?" asked Beast boy, confused and accidentally killed a person nearby with his bear claws..

"MY HEAD!" yelled that person, before he finally died.

"Hehehe.. ops?" said Beast boy.

"Well, shall we investigate the strange door or attempt to put Beast boy on the jail because of murder?" asked Raven, sarcastically.

"It was an accident!"

"We shall.. INVESTIGATE THE DOOR!" yelled Robin.

* * *

><p>After arriving at the strange door in Niben.. I mean.. Jump City Bay, The Titans realized that the door is actually formed an island.<p>

"Ooh.. the flower in this area are so glorious!" exclaimed Starfire, seeing the flowers around the strange door were looked unusual than the flowers on earth.

"Careful, Star! The flowers probably poisonous!" said Cyborg.

"Whatever.. I'm still thinking this storyline is ridiculous.." muttered Raven, glaring to a very nervous Amy, who sitting not far from the scene..

Suddenly a very mad man bursting out from the strange door.

"OH MY GOD! IS THE TEEN TITANS! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! THEY'RE STANDING HERE NEXT TO ME! "

Or maybe he just another fanboy..

"Titans Attack!" commanded Robin. The Titans defeated the mad man with no mercy..

And shortly after defeating the mad man, a loud trembling voice can be heard from inside the strange door, causing Beast boy to faints in the process..

"UNWORTHY.. UNWORTHY.. UNWORTHY! OH WAIT.. HE DOES LOOK WORTHY TO BE KILL.. FANBOY AND STUFF LIKE THAT.."

All the Titans except Beast boy, who's fainting, sweat dropped..

* * *

><p>OUTSIDE THE BACKGROUND<p>

"Can I kill Amy?" asked Michelle, holding her magic elf-ness axe.

"NO!" yelled Ben, shocked.

BACK AGAIN..

* * *

><p>"Who is this loud-mouthed guy?" asked Cyborg to the other.<p>

"LOUD MOUTHED YOU SAID? HAH! MAYBE IT SOMETHING TO DO WITH MY BRAIN!"

"Who the f##k are you?" said Robin, cussing..

"I AM LORD SHEOGORATH! THE DAEDRIC PRINCE OF MADNESS! YOU KIDS HAD KILL MY CHAMPION! AND NOW.. I DEMAND A NEW CHAMPION!"

"Lolwhut?" muttered Raven, OOC much..

"What did he just said?" asked Robin, pulls out his ear plugs from his ears. ".. I didn't hear him.."

"Eeh.. dude? What just happen?" muttered Beast boy, as he awoken from his fainting-ness..

"You sleep sounded like a murderer.." said a black hooded guy near Beast boy..

"Kyaa!" Beast boy faints, again…

* * *

><p>OUTSIDE THE BACKGROUND..<p>

"THAT'S IT! Amy, prepare yourself for a battlefield!" yelled Michelle, unsheated her elf sword and pointing it to Amy..

"Help?" said Amy, sweat dropped before she had been slain by Michelle..

"Is she being blessed by the Night Mother?" asked Lucien Lachance, gleefully.

"Eh.. no.." muttered Glen.

* * *

><p>AUTHOR NOTE: Awkward…<p> 


	31. Halloween Party! And Dovahkiin?

Chapter 31: Halloween Party 1 and.. Dovahkiin?

Well, since today it's October 31st, and everyone in the studio were already prepared themselves for their yearly ritual, which is…

"HALLOWEEN PARTY!" yelled Beast boy, while dressing like a Human version of Puss in Boots. " Isn't this great?"

"No.." muttered Raven. She's once again being forced to wear a 'Human version of Kitty Softpaws' costume by Beast boy. ".. I don't like party.."

"Whatever.. "

* * *

><p>The studio had been 'magically' transformed into a completely awesome Halloween party, including some scary Halloween ornaments, Halloween candy, and bunch of crazy Halloween costumes.<p>

"Ciao Beast boy and Raven! Welcome to the party!" greeted Michelle, happily. She wearing an elf costumes..

"Nice to meet you, Michelle!" greeted Beast boy back.

* * *

><p>The party was great. Food and Beverages had been secure, Slade wore a ballerina costume, Red X is the DJ, Cyborg had the designed all of the party lamps to be more 'Halloween', and all of the candies had been served.<p>

Robin dressed like Batman(not surprised), Starfire dressed like Catwoman (that is surprise..), Cyborg dressed like a Frakenstein, and most of the Honored Titans wore their scary costumes.

Puss and Kitty dressed like Beast boy and Raven (hehe… I am Evil..)

"Seriously?" muttered Raven as she saw Kitty's costume was resembled like Raven's regular outfit. In a cat way..

"Well, you two are cute to be together.." said Kitty.

"..Whatever.." muttered Raven.

Trigon dressed as.. himself..

"What makes you think I will wear a costume? I am already a DEMON and I don't needs Halloween costume!" said Trigon.

"Okay?" said Glen, who dressed like a zombie.

* * *

><p>Everything was great, until..<p>

"Oh no! The lamps goes off! We have to evacuate!" exclaimed Robin. Everyone at the party quickly evacuate themselves, but when they were going to outside, the lamps goes on again."

"Don't worry guys! Its just an electricity problem. LET'S BOGEY!" said Michelle.

But, the problem is not over yet…

Because SOMEONE had spiked the punch bowl.. once again..

"HAHAHA! I JUST SPIKED YOUR BEVERAGES!" exclaimed Speedy, who dressed like a .. Giant Beer..

"OMGWTFROFTLWTF! IT'S SPEEDY!" exclaimed Herald, who dressed like… Fried Chicken..

"THAT'S RIGHT, BYOTCH! "exclaimed Speedy, again..

* * *

><p>And the rest of party was.. a disaster.. Everyone were drunks except, Beast boy, Raven, Glen, Puss and Kitty..<p>

Our new producer, Michelle was half drunk.. Because it appear that Speedy had spiked the punch bowls with vodkas, Michelle favorite drinks..

"Luckily I'm still can manage my balance pretty well.." said Michelle, before she hit herself to the nearest walls. "..I said too soon.."

Robin tried to fly and ended up miserably. Speedy, Mas y Menos, Aqualad, Herald, Jericho, and Bushido were held a drinking contest. Terra, who dressed like a Vegas Stripper, do the pole dance, while being watch by Slade. Starfire chomped down the studio's sofa. Red X do Michael Jackson dance. Trigon and Wildebeest were wrestling.

* * *

><p>And the party is getting freakier when someone summoned Dragonborn to the party..<p>

"Hey! This is not Sovngarde! Where am I?" asked Dragonborn.

"Eh.. 21st century?" said Cyborg, sweat dropped. Who the hell summoned Dragonborn to this time?

"Are you Alduin?" interrogated Dragonborn, while pointing his steel sword to Cyborg's iron throat.

"Noo..?" said Cyborg.

"Whatever.. It seems like you people were having a party. Can I join too?" asked Dragonborn.

"SURE!" exclaimed Speedy, while he was shakes his butt in no particular direction.

And that's how Dragonborn gets stuck in the 21st Century…

* * *

><p>Slade approached Jericho, sound effect for breathing had been turned on his mask, while carrying a pinky lightsaber..<p>

"Jericho… *foom faah..* Join me to the dark side.. *foom faah..*" said Slade, in almost like Darth Vader's voice..

'_Why would I?' _signed Jericho, who dressed like Conan the Barbarian.

"Because.. *foom faah..* I AM .. *foom faah..* YOUR FATHER! *foom faah..*"

'_NOOOOOO!' _signed Jericho in terror..

All of the party guests who sees this, sweat dropped.

"Awkward.." muttered Kole, who dressed like a doughnut.

* * *

><p>"Hey Raven! You looks.." Beast boy wants to say something, but being interrupted by Raven.<p>

"Still not getting laid.."

"Dang it!"

* * *

><p>Hotspot, who dressed like a fire torch, challenged Speedy in an epic lightsaber duel.<p>

"So Speedy, I heard you are a Sith?"

"So Hotspot, I heard you are Jedi?"

"You know what that means?"

"Yep, EPIC DUEL!" exclaimed Speedy, while turned on his rubber ducky blood lightsaber.

"SWOOSH!"

"WOOOTZ"

"NYAH!"

* * *

><p>Kid Flash and Jinx gone for trick or treating. Dragonborn have been dragged for mud wrestling with Malchior(dragon form)<p>

"Are you Alduin?" asked Dragon, while dodging all of Malchior fireballs attack.

"No.. I am Machior the Nol!" Malchior then attack Dragonborn with his fiery breath.

Dragonborn stopped attacking, then he prepared himself for.. Unrelenting Force Shout.

"FUS.. RO DAH!"

And it successfully knocking out Malchior away from the studio for a couple of days..

* * *

><p>Puss and Kitty then decided to 'create' their own babies on the empty Janitor Closet..<p>

"Are you sure you want a kitten?" asked Kitty to her husband, Puss.

"Positive.." said Puss, before he finally kissed Kitty in the most passionate way..

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Aqualad and Mammoth was..<p>

"Pinch!"

"Poke!"

"Pinch!"

"Poke!"

"Pinch!"

"Poke!"

"Pinch!"

"Poke!"

"Pinch!"

"Poke!"

"Pinch!"

"Poke!"

"Pinch!"

"Poke!"

"Pinch!"

"Poke!"

"Pinch!"

"Poke!"

"Pinch!"

"Poke!"

"Pinch!"

"Poke!"

Do the 'Pinch and Poke' games..

* * *

><p>The studio now in total chaos. Somehow, all of the studio crews planning to destroy the studio!<p>

"What the.." muttered Michelle, half drunk before she fainted.

* * *

><p>"Pinch!"<p>

"Poke!"

"Pinch!"

"Poke

"Pinch!"

"Poke!"

"Pinch!"

"Poke!"

"Pinch!"

"Poke!"

"Pinch!"

"Poke!"

"JUST SHUT UP!" yelled Bumblebee, before she threw Aqualad and Mammoth to through the studio's window.

* * *

><p>The next day..<p>

The studio was crash and burn, enough to make Glen angry in seven different shades of red.

"AAARRRGGGGH! SPEEEEDDDYY!"

Dragonborn was eating his ice cream in delight.


	32. The Terror of Mary Sue!

Chapter 32: The Terror of… Mary Sue!

Glen had been very, very, very frightened right now. His boss( Cartoon Network) has suggested that the Teen Titans TV series need some _popular_ materials.. You see, the boss wants Glen to put some _perfect_, _flawless _character to some of his episodes. The boss suggested that _this_ character had been popular around the fanfic website..

Yep, that's had been making Glen traumatic. The boss suggested that Glen need to put..

.. a Mary Sue to Teen Titans…

And the worst part is.. They have found a perfect Mary Sue for that..

"What? A Mary Sue for this show? Are they kidding me?" yelled Michelle to Glen.

"They're dead serious.. If I didn't put a Mary Sue character to our next episode, they will _fires_ me!" said Glen with his sad, sad, sad face..

"Oh for the love of.. Just man up, would you?!" yelled Michelle. "..And besides, I need to do some interview for our newest cameraman."

* * *

><p>The news about the Mary Sue was spread quickly than Kid Flash. All of the studio crew, Teen Titans, and Honoraries already knew about the Mary Sue. Because, they just met her this morning… (lolwhut?)<p>

"HI GUYS! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I'M ACTUALLY ON THE TEEN TITANS!" screamed her, cheerfully.

"Eh.. yeah! Nice to meet you.. eh what's your name?" greeted Robin, slight frightened..

"My name is Sparkling Amethyst Sunshine Super Nova Beautiful Terrific Amazingly Awesome Gorgeous! But, you can call me Astrid.." said Sparkling Amethyst Sunshine Super Nova Beautiful Terrific Amazingly Awesome Gorgeous or Astrid for short..

"Oh.. kay? She already creeps me out.." whispered Beast boy to Raven.

"What are your powers?" asked Cyborg.

"I can do everything! NO QUESTION ASKED!" said Astrid.

Everyone on the studio (except Astrid) were sweat dropped..

"You. Are. So. Dead.." glared Raven to Glen, who accepted her glares with a nervous looks..

* * *

><p>Everyone was so fine with Astrid at day one. But at day two to five, they started to get annoyed by Astrid presence.. (AN: Because Mary Sue are so annoying, am I right?)

Example, Astrid had love struck at Robin and Aqualad, because both of them were the handsome characters. Two, Astrid said that her past was so terrible, she doesn't want talk about it, but she (without everyone forcing her) automatically told them.. (A/N: Typical Mary Sue..)

She said that she was born in the middle of Mountain Olympus in Athena. Her parents was a greek god and an alien (which is impossible..) when she suddenly being thrown away from the Mt. Olympus because she's too beautiful than Aphrodite and Athena.. Then she said that was finally adopted by a group of vampire ninjas and been trained in the way of the vampire and ninja…

She also said that her weakness is being hit on her ankle with cheese on Sunday, but that is way weird..

Well, in a quite short description, Astrid is _**annoying**_..

Because, Astrid always told to everyone that she had flaws and she is not a Mary Sue. But, what is her flaws? She's too perfect! And she is the Mary Sue after all..

* * *

><p>Michelle was busy interviewing bunch of people who applying to be the studio newest cameraman. And she's too busy for noticing Astrid..<p>

Right now, she was interviewing her last applier. His name is Ivan, a Bulgarian, who can speak English, pretty well.. I mean really, _pretty_ well..

"So, you're saying that you can record film scene while upside down?" asked Michelle, slightly impressed with Ivan CV.

"Разбира се.Също така мога да го направя със завързани очи!" said Ivan, confidently. (I'm not sure this is a Bulgarian..)

"Er.. I'm sorry. What did you just say?" asked Michelle, confused.

"Oh.. sorry. I was said that I can record film scene while blind folded.." said Ivan, nervously.

"Okay then.. You're hired!" exclaimed Michelle. She was happy that she finally found a perfect cameraman and also because she doesn't need to waste her time for interviewing another applier…

* * *

><p>Back again to Teen Titans and their problem with Mary Sue, I mean Astrid..<p>

"This is ridiculous! Astrid keep bugging me and Robin, said something about she want to be with me and Robin for the rest of her life!" complained Aqualad.

"Yeah! And she keep saying that she is not perfect! But look at what she did on our last episode play! Her acting was perfect, doesn't need to reload her scene more than once, and she keep denied the fact that she is a MARY SUE! Isn't that annoying?" complained Kid Flash and Ben.

"And she stole my comb.." muttered Speedy, sadly. The others ignored him.

"She also beats me on the video games challenge! That's impossible, because she played like a brainless RAT!" complained Cyborg. ".. How come she even won?"

"What should we do? How to get rid of her?" asked Beast boy, desperately.

".. I don't know.. But, I heard that the only way to rid her is to rid her immediately before day one and points her flaws.." said Gizmo. ".. But we can't do that, because we already get influenced by her for 4 days.."

"Aw man!" yelled everyone on the studio, except Astrid who was flirting with Dragonborn. Poor Dragonborn…

* * *

><p>Sunday morning, it was Ivan first day to work on the studio. He was confused about why the other crew looks frightened around Astrid and why the Titans, especially Robin and Aqualad, were trying to avoid her.<p>

"Excuse me.. My name is Ivan. May I ask you something?" asked Ivan to Alex.

"What's wrong?" Alex was hiding under his desk, trying to avoid Mary.. I mean Astrid.

"Why you people keep avoiding that girl?" asked Ivan, while pointing to Astrid, who was trying to strip Aqualad…

"Oh! You must be the new guy! That girl is a Mary Sue named Astrid. Her contract for being Teen Titans guest character is already expired 4 days ago, but she bugging us here!"

"Mary Sue? What.." before Ivan can said anything, Alex already run away from his desk, muttering about 'if Ify was here'..

Before Ivan can do anything, he suddenly being approached by Mary Sue.. I mean.. Astrid!

"Hey, you look cute! Not as cute as Robin or Aqualad, but still…" said Astrid, try to flirts at Ivan, but it appeared it doesn't work..

"Why you annoy this people?" asked Ivan, innocently..

"I didn't annoy them! They loved me! And I'm not MARY SUE!" yelled Astrid, even though Ivan didn't even accuse her as Mary Sue…

"Mary Sue? I think you are a Mary Sue.." said Ivan, still being innocent.

"I AM NOT A MARY SUE! A Mary Sue is perfect! I'm still have flaws!" yelled Astrid, now feels angry at the new guy..

"I'm not sure you do have flaws.. You see, people thinks that you're too perfect. You beat Cyborg at video games, you flirts at the most handsome guys in this studio, you have unbelievable beauty, you too powerful, your weird and too angst past, and that is the sign of a Mary Sue.." said Ivan, with rusty English grammar..

" I'm not a Mary Sue! Seriously, why people dislikes me anyway? They all LOVED me!" yelled Astrid.

"Ask that to the Teen Titans fans, not me.." said Ivan. Suddenly, a lots of fangirls and fanboys surrounding Ivan and Astrid in an instant. Ivan smirked at now frightened Astrid.

"THERE SHE IS! THE MARY SUE! KILL HER!" yelled the fans, angrily.

"What? How.. Why you people hate me?" asked Astrid, frightened.

"BECAUSE YOU ARE A MARY SUE! AND EVERYONE HATES MARY SUES!"

"But I'm not.." Astrid wants to finish her sentence but, again being interrupted by all of the Teen Titans fans.

"YOU ARE A MARY SUE, YOU BITCH!" And after yelling that, The Teen Titans fans chased Astrid, with their pitchforks, fire torches, and bazzoka, to the Timbuktu…

Ivan was cheered by all of the crew, Teen Titans, and Honoraries, for getting rid of Mary Sue….


	33. Pizza eating contest! Sort off

Chapter 33: Pizza eating contest! Sort of..

"This is the most ridiculous idea I ever heard.." Raven muttered. It was the annual pizza eating contest in Teen Titans studio, where every crew and the stars can participated to win next week day off prize…

"I think it's a brilliant idea.." said Michelle, something about pizza were originated from Italy, her home country.

"And.. who's rented that annoying announcer anyway?" asked Raven.

"What announcer?" asked Michelle, before she suddenly heard someone talk through the megaphone(Alex megaphone..)

"**Welcome everyone! To the Studio 25****th**** annual pizza eating contest!"** The announcer announced the contest like he supposed to do..

"That announcer.." pointed Raven to the announcer, who apparently always gussy up.

"**This contest will be tough than the last year! The contest will be given a lots of time to eat as much as they can and as fast as they can to eat 50 pizzas! The winner is the one who can devour all of the 50 pizzas or the one who manage to eat more pizzas than the other contestants! "** apparently, the announcer are also bipolar…

"**Who the contestants are you may ask? Let me introduce them, shall we? First contestant is.. Cyborg! The half machine and half human! Rumor said that he can devour the mountain of sushi!"**

"Its true! Booyah!" yelled Cyborg, lifted his fist to the air.

"**The second contestant would be… Kid Flash! The fastest boy alive! Rumor said that he's the one who ate all the foods in all McDonald franchises!"**

"Yeah! But, don't tell uncle Barry about that.." said Kid Flash, making everyone in the studio sweat dropped…

"**The third contestant would be.. Beast boy! The green changeling! Unfortunately, he had no history about having a ridiculous appetite or can devour some food… "**

"HEY! I can eat all the tofu in the world!" protested Beast boy.

"**Sorry, Beast boy… Tofu is not very challenging enough to have its own eating contest.."**

"See? Told ya!" exclaimed Cyborg.

"**The fourth contestant would be… Starfire! The Tamaranian princess! She said that she had NINE stomachs! How awesome is that?"**

"Greetings, fellow my friend! And I shall win this contest for you, Boyfriend Robin.." said Starfire, making the Boy Wonder blushed at her sentences.

"**And the last contestant would be.. Ivan! The ordinary 15 years old boy, who's very clueless about 'Bird and the Bee' and chicken wings.."**

"HEY! I resent that!" yelled Ivan, angrily.

"**Okay, the contestants already choose their favorite topping for their pizzas. Cyborg would be ' All meat experience' pizza, Kid Flash would be barbecued chicken wing pizza, Beast boy would be ' Vegetarian extravaganza' pizza, Starfire would be a mint frosting with mustard and peanut for her pizza's toppings.. and Ivan would be just plain cheese with pepperoni and tomato sauce pizza.. And lucky for us, our nearest pizza parlor were willingly to donate 50 pizzas per each toppings... And remember, no power used for this contest. Our judge will keeping eye on our contestants. If they use their power, they will be disqualified…"**

"That's a long rule… muttered Michelle.

"**LET THE CONTEST BEGIN!" **as the announcer fired the confetti, the contestant begin to devour their favorite pizzas in front of them.

* * *

><p>2 minutes later, Cyborg already devoured 10 pizzas, Kid Flash successfully ate 12, Starfire 5, Beast boy 6, and Ivan… just 1 pizza…<p>

"But, I eat 2 pizzas now.." said Ivan to the author of this story.

I SAID YOU JUST ATE ONE PIZZAS! I AM THE AUTHOR, NOT YOU!

Ivan pouted at this…

* * *

><p>10 minutes had past and now Cyborg and Kid Flash both taking down their 20 pizzas, while Starfire ate 18, Beast boy ate 19, and Ivan ate 5 pizzas..<p>

"I think I'm gonna be sick.." said Ivan, as he clutching his now full stomach, which refused to eat another bite of pizza.

"**Looks like Ivan was going to give up!"**

Few seconds later, Ivan zoomed himself to the nearest restroom, emptied his stomach..

* * *

><p>20 minutes later, Cyborg starts to slowing down. He just ate 28 pizzas, while Kid Flash already devoured 32, Starfire and Beast boy ate their 27 pizzas.<p>

Beast boy didn't actually need to eat his pizzas that fast. He just took it slowly and simply enjoyed every bite he had. Everyone, including Raven, were curious about why Beast boy still looked slim even though he already ate 27 pizzas.

Starfire also took her time to enjoy her favorite pizzas. Even though she had nine stomachs and she didn't need to worry about going to vomit.

"Friend! Why we need to eat this dish that fast?" asked Starfire to Beast boy, after they ate their 30th pizzas.

"I don't know. We didn't given amount of time, right?"

Both Starfire and Beast boy just shrugged and return back to eating their pizzas.

* * *

><p>When 40 minutes had past, Cyborg's face started to greened and he's clutching his stomach as he was going to barf.<p>

"C' mon, Cy! Just give up already! " yelled Kid Flash.

And the next minutes is.. Cyborg barfing on the table…

"**Looks like Cyborg is out! Now the contestants is down to three. Who will win this pizza eating contest? Will it Kid Flash? Starfire? Or Beast boy? Let's find out!"**

* * *

><p>An hours later, after Kid Flash finally ate his 48 pizzas, he's started to get nauseous. He then looked to Beast boy and Starfire, who were eating their 40 pizzas without worry, then he looked back to his barbecued pizzas.<p>

"I'll be right back…" whispered Kid Flash to his slice of barbecued pizza, before he raised his hand in defeat. "… Sorry guys! I want to give up!" said Kid Flash, before he run away around the studio for a couple of time.

The only way for Kid Flash to metabolized his meals is to run as fast as he can, so the food will be quickly digested. After all, he is the Kid Flash.

"**Did you see that, folks? Kid Flash just gave up! Now the contestants down to two! And Beast boy and Starfire was neck to neck as they both finished their 43 pizzas! Who will win?"**

Beast boy and Starfire finally finished their 45 pizzas as they continue to their 46. Kid Flash running back to his slice of barbecued pizza and held it.

"See? I told you I'm going to come back to you guys.." whispered Kid Flash to the pizzas, before he took another bite.

Ivan was hospitalized due to someone else 'spiked' his pizzas with habanero chilies..

Cyborg was still barfing in the restroom.

Speedy got arrested for 'spiked' Ivan's pizzas with habanero chilies..

* * *

><p>30 minutes later, Starfire and Beast boy finally finished their 49 pizzas!<p>

"**Wow folks! Looks like they just broke Kid Flash record! They almost finished their 50 pizzas! Who will finish it first?"**

Kid Flash moaning after hearing that.

"Grown up, will you?!" yelled Jinx to Kid Flash.

* * *

><p>And Beast boy and Starfire finally finished their last pizzas!<p>

"**I can't believe it! It's a TIE! Beast boy and Starfire both win the contest!"**

Starfire then hand shaking with Beast boy.

"Friend, what a glorious contest! It was an honor to compete with you." Said Starfire.

"And an honor to compete with you too." Said Beast boy, grinning.

Meanwhile, Cyborg got out from the restroom..

"What did I miss?"

Robin then approached Beast boy. He was amused and curious at the same time.

"Congrats, B! But, how did you that?" asked Robin.

"Did what?" asked Beast boy back.

"Keep eating while you still looked slim. That's weird.." said Robin.

"Well, I'm part of animal and with most of my forms, basically I have a hundreds stomach. That's why.."

"Oh.. "


	34. A Very Merry Christmas

Chapter 34: A Very Merry Christmas

Well, there's gonna be two Christmas party today.

One was held in Speedy apartment and the other one was held in Ivan's house. The invitation had been spread. The only thing that matter is, which party the studio crew should attend?

"I choose Ivan's party." Said Beast boy, while eating his tofu burger.

"Why?" asked Red X.

"He said that there's gonna be no alcohol on his party. I kind of tired with all of our party was somehow ruined because of Speedy's alcohol…"

"Yeah… I almost got raped on our Season 4th party.." muttered Red X.

"So.. Ivan's party?"

"Ivan's party.." said Red X, before tossed his sandwich to the air with no particular reason..

* * *

><p>At night, Speedy's apartment had been decorated in to more Christmassy than ever. The food and beverage had been silently spiked with alcohol, Aqualad become the DJ, hot tub, the Christmas tree Speedy edition had been stand up, and some ridiculously large mistletoe had been hang in every corner of the apartment… So, basically this party is going to be epic, according to Speedy…<p>

Ivan's house had also been decorated in to Christmas theme. Only more casual and neat than Speedy's party decoration. The food and beverage had been served, Beast boy willingly to be the DJ, Red X had put some of the mistletoe, but not much, bunch of DVD's and videotapes had been bought and rented, popcorn had been on the microwave, and Ivan already neatly dressed into more Christmas themed suit and he also 'decorated' his cat, Emily into also more Christmassy.. (by putting an extra large Christmas bow tie and put some extra large Santa Claus hat into the cat..)

But, which party is the best? Let's find out!

All of the guests has arrived to Speedy's apartment. Aqualad have to be careful with the fangirls, though.

"WELCOME TO MY PARTY!" yelled Speedy, while drinking his vodka. Everyone soon following him to drink the alcoholic beverages.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at Ivan's house…<p>

Only a few guests has arrived. Raven, Red X, Michelle, and Ben are the guests. Most of the crews choose to partying at Speedy's apartment.

"Welcome to my.. small party.." said Ivan, nervously, while his cat hissed at him because, Ivan forced her to wears a ridiculously red bow tie..

"You're in luck that I have nothing against cats.." muttered Raven.

"I brought the sodas!" yelled Ben with no particular reason.

* * *

><p>Back again at Speedy's apartment…<p>

All the guests had drunk the 'spiked' punch and immediately become crazy drunk people. Speedy also drunk too.. (doh!)

"IS EVERYONE ARE UP FOR SMOKING WEED?" yelled drunk Aqualad, held up the weed pot and bunch of marijuana and a lots of ganja(now the fanfic goes to rated M!)

Everyone on Speedy's party quickly raised their hands…

"What kind of weed do you have? Mary Jane? Garlic Knot?" asked Drunk Robin, inhaling the fumes of cannabis.

"Fatty Boombalaty? Or Herbage?" asked Drunk Herald.

"Wacky Tobacky.." said Drunk Aqualad, while he puffing a Joint like a pro.

And suddenly, the smoke of weed quickly covered all the room in Speedy apartment… Everyone in Speedy's party, who mostly drunk, were smoking marijuana.. (end of rated M stories… maybe?)

* * *

><p>At Ivan's house…<p>

Beast boy, Raven, Red X, Michelle, Ben, and Ivan were sitting in front of the TV, watching Silent Hill: Revelation.

"I'm still confused with the storyline.." said Michelle, while eating her buttered popcorn.

"You don't need to figure it out the story of this movie.." muttered Raven.

"But, its so scary!" said Michelle, covered her eyes with Ivan's cat…

"Well, DON'T WATCH IT!" yelled Raven, before she covered Michelle with her dark power.

"I have to pee.." muttered Ben.

"I think Raven just accidentally bust my nuts!" said Ivan, looking to his –now destroyed- hot peanuts with honey in the bowl…

Red X and Beast boy still watching the movie, ignored all crazy thing that just happened..

* * *

><p>At Speedy's apartment…<p>

Everyone in his party soon become insane. They even started to play.. threesome?

"Robin! You have to get laid with Starfire and Terra and the same time!" yelled Drunk Speedy, inhaled his weed..

"YES! LET'S ALL GET LAID WITH ME!" yelled Drunk Robin.

He quickly grabs all the girls(drunk) in the party, and stuffed them into Speedy's bedroom. He smirked to every guys in Speedy's party, before he rushed himself to the room and locked the door…

"Robin! Ya such a manwhore!" yelled Drunk Cyborg from the ceiling?

"Wait for me!" yelled Drunk Herald, Drunk Slade, and Drunk Kilowatt, who were busted the door's room and joining Drunk Robin on his attempt to rape all the girls in this party..

Me, the author, deleted this awful scene without accidentally..

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at Ivan's house..<p>

Beast boy and Red X playing Super Ninja Fury on Ivan's gamestation. Ben and Raven whispering at each other, formulating some plan…

"I heard that Ivan was still single.. " whispered Ben to Raven.

"… And Michelle broke up with her boyfriend.." whispered Raven back.

Ben and Raven quickly evilly smirked at each other then, glances at Ivan and Michelle, who were drinking sodas.

20 minutes after some planning, distraction attempt, and Beast boy turned into a green gorilla... They finally managed to locked Ivan and Michelle together in the closet.

Me, the author, just giggling with no reason…

Emily, the cat, just hissing at me..

Beast boy just eat his tofu..

Ivan and Michelle…? I have no idea what happen to them in the closet…

* * *

><p>At Speedy's apartment…<p>

All of the drunk guests became a drunk violence in instant. Drunk Cyborg wrestled Drunk Gnaark and Drunk Red Star at the same time.

Drunk Speedy dunked his head to the toilet..

Drunk Jericho and Drunk Alex just running around the party, butt naked..

Drunk Adonis, Gizmo, Mammoth, Fang, Private HIVE, Seemore, Kyd Wykyyd, Malchior, and Trigon were competing against each other at some ridiculous drink contest..

Drunk Robin, Herald, Slade and Kilowatt were raped all the drunk girls in the party…

I was censoring most of the scenes…

* * *

><p>The next morning.. at Ivan's house…<p>

Beast boy sleeping next to Raven in the couch..

Red X and Ben were drinking some orange juice in Ivan's refrigerator.

Ivan came out from the closet, wearing only his boxer on, his hair were a mess, and looked like he just been… (censored!)

"What just happened?" asked Ivan, before he fainted to the floor…

* * *

><p>At Speedy's apartment…<p>

Everyone were sleeping in Speedy's bathroom, all covered with vodkas, gin, rum, and any other alcoholic stuff. Speedy's head stuck in the toilet.

"Why we didn't attend Ivan's party instead?" muttered Herald, who were stuck in refrigerator.

AUTHOR NOTE: Sorry, Sgt Sniper! I have no idea what just happened…


	35. Ify's Returns!

AUTHOR NOTE: It have come to my attention that 'What Really Happen in Teen Titans Studio' is not complete yet, so here it is!

P.S: There's gonna be something new here!

* * *

><p>Chapter 35: Ify's Returns!<p>

It was a fine day in the studio, where everyone was working, fixing, writing, and scripting. Even though the 'Teen Titans' saga had complete…

But, it doesn't stop them for making 'Teen Titans Go!' of course. Unfortunately, due those retarded CEO and Glen finally out from 'Teen Titans' project and 'Teen Titans Go' newly actors, The original actors are no longer working in the studio.

Still, they need the original actors for just being In Character- whatever that mean- so yeah.. The actors still walking in the studio…

Their latest producer, Michelle, had somehow quit from the job, for a very unknown reason. The director have to recruit the new one I guess..

"This is bogus! Michelle didn't make a pretty good job being the producer she is! " yelled Beast boy, annoyed.

"I know, B. I also agree with you. But, we will miss her. " said Cyborg, tried to calmed Beast boy.

"If only Ify was here.." muttered Beast boy. Out of nowhere, a loud croaking noise of thousand crows and a sudden 'portal sounds' can be heard from outside the studio.

At first, everyone suspected Raven because she's usually the one responsible with any 'magic' and stuff. Suddenly, they heard a familiar voice from their lovable (not really) ex-producer. Followed with unfamiliar ones.. And then, the studio's door busted down.

"HEEYYY GUYSS! I'M BACK!"

Everyone' eyes popped out. It's Ify! She's back! All the studio crews quickly approach her.

"Ify! Is.. is really you! We thought you were gone forever!" exclaimed Robin. Ify slapped him.

"I'm not dead, you idiot!" Ify quickly happy again. "So, where's my assistants?" Everyone silent.

"Ehm.. They're quit.." said Aqualad, sadly.

"Wait? Why?"

"They said they want to do adventuring for the rest of their life. And Kitty was pregnant.." said Ben. Ify was silent after hearing that.

"I hope they're happy with their decision. Nah.. who cares! I'm here to take my job back!" exclaimed Ify. "And possibly finding a new assistant for me."

Everyone cheered her up. Even Raven, who usually 'being grumpy as Beast boy put it that way' felt happy too.

* * *

><p>In the studio's cafeteria, all the studio crews, the Titans, and Honoraries, were sitting around Ify, listened to her stories.<p>

"…and that's what I've been doing after I'm out from 'producer' job, taking care a certain Daedric Prince of Darkness, while paired her with a certain Daedric Prince of Madness.." explained Ify, ended her story.

* * *

><p>AUTHOR NOTE: Sorry! It was so short! But, at least this story is back, right?<p>

REEVVVVIIIEEEEWWW! (twitched my eyes)


End file.
